


Wait...What The Hell's A Sailor Scout?!

by Cinnamon256



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), South Park
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cussing, Extreme Sailor Moon refrenses, F/M, I need a life, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Sailor Moon AU, Shipping, South Park AU, TFBW is mentioned, They turn into girls when they transform, Tyde, Yes you read that right, creek - Freeform, dip - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, kenny will most likely die, so is TSOT, style, we die like writers, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon256/pseuds/Cinnamon256
Summary: Kyle BroflovskiA ginger nerd who has a crush on his best friend, Stan, and hates Cartman. Oh, and he has a secret life as some alien who uses a kite to fight.Sailor MoonSome random school girl who was given magical powers and was told to save the world from aliens. Sounds totally legit, right?Well...What if the two worlds collided? What if Kyle was Sailor Moon herself? What if he and Stan were actually in a relationship?!Nah, it'll never happen...right?Well,When you take South Park, Sailor Moon, some shipping/fan-service, and a crazy author; who knows what'll happen?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I can't believe I'm doing this XD. Well, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Constructive criticism in the comments and ideas for later chapters are welcome! I don't own South Park or Sailor Moon (Wish I did T-T) so please don't sue me if I get stuff wrong! Anyways...hope you enjoy chapter 1 of "Wait...What The Hell's A Sailor Scout?!"!

It was supposed to be a nice day, not exactly different from the others, but still a nice day! The Kingdom Of The Moon, also known as The Silver Millennium, was just having a lazy day when the Kingdom Of Earth decided that it would be a smart idea to invade the kingdom. So that's what they did, somehow. Don't question anime, or history in anime for that manner. Anyway, the Moon Kingdom was now under attack by the Earth Kingdom and the Silver Millennium was losing quite badly. What did the Earth want to gain from attacking the Moon? The Moon's most treasured possession: The Legendary Silver Crystal, a gem so great and held enough power to blow up a star. The gem was passed down through the royal line of the rulers of the Moon; the current rulers at that time being Queen Serenity and her daughter who, strangely enough, had the same name as her mom. Let's get onto the actual action now because me explaining this stuff is most likely boring you all.

"Everyone, attack! The Legendary Silver Crystal shall be mine!" A voice yelled out over the clanging of swords. This voice belonged to the person in charge of the invasion. She had long navy blue hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a purple dress with a white sash, and brown sandals. This woman's name was named Tourmaline, a woman who fell prey to the Dark Kingdom's influence. Meanwhile, four warriors were holding off the waves of humans who were trying to attack the princess. These four were the Sailor Senshi, also known as the Sailor Scouts. One had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes with a sailor outfit consisting of different shades of blue and white. Another had long black hair, dark blue eyes, and an outfit of mainly red and white with some black. The next one had blonde hair in a ponytail with light blue eyes and an outfit of green, pink, and white. The last one had long black hair held up by a red bow, chocolate brown eyes, and an orange and navy blue outfit with some white. The princess had really long red hair in an odango hairstyle, green eyes, and a long white dress with golden yellow outlines. These five were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Princess Serenity. Serenity was just standing there, being completely useless, when one snuck up behind her and tried to slash her with their sword. Serenity turned around just in time and screamed. This caught the attention of the four warriors, and some others.

"Serenity!" The four Senshi yelled out, shocked. Before the sword could make contact with the young princess, another sword blocked the attack. The sword belonged to the prince of the Earth, Prince Endymion. Endymion had short black hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a princely outfit/armor (I don't know how to explain Endymion's outfit \\._./). Endymion pushed the human who tried to kill Serenity away, glaring at the person.

"Stop this right now! Lay down your arms and stop this uanessacry war!" Endymion yelled at the people still fighting, guarding the princess.

"Endymion!" Serenity yelled, surprised by his sudden appearance. Endymion turned to Serenity and smiled before turning back to face the army of people. Tourmaline was taken aback by Endymion's statement, then growled at the two.

"Prince, we're just doing this for Earth's prosperity! Why are you betraying your home planet?!" Tourmaline yelled, anger showing.

"This isn't the way to help Earth, Tourmaline! You'll only bring our kingdom to ruin if you keep repeating the words of that repugnant creatures!" Endymion yelled once more, drawing his sword out. He then turned around to face Serenity, making sure the princess was alright. Tourmaline's face darkened at this action and she hung her head, body practically shaking.

"So be it." she announced, drawing her own sword. She then raced at the two with her sword drawn, black cloud following as she ran. Serenity noticed the action and gasped

"Endymion! Look out!" Serenity yelled, scared. Endymion turned around just as the sword made contact with the prince, making him yell in pain. The Sailor Scouts, who were still fighting off the people, gasped at this. Serenity, on the other hand, screamed bloody murder.

"No! Endymion!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Tourmaline then went to slash at the princess when a chain cut her off. The chain belonged to Sailor Venus, who knocked away the sword with her chain. Serenity, while grateful that Venus saved her, had a heart that was now torn from seeing her secret lover die. She picked up the sword Endymion was holding and drove the blade right into the middle of her chest. The four scouts were shocked and saddened at the loss of their princess. While the four Senshi stood in shock over the loss of the princess, Tourmaline took the chance to finish the four, killing them swiftly with her sword. Queen Serenity ran out of the castle and gasped when she saw the corpuses of the four Senshi, Endymion, and Serenity. The queen then saw Tourmaline and the black shadow surrounding her. She took out the Legendary Silver Crystal and decided to stop the madness the lady put upon the Moon.

"Legendary Silver Crystal of legend, I call upon your power! Seal away this demon that escaped the underworld for all eternity!" Queen Serenity announced, using an ancient spell to seal away Tourmaline and the one who made her push the people of Earth to attack the Moon. After that, all that was left of the Moon was ruins of what there once was. Queen Serenity then turned to the corpuses of her people and took out her staff. She tightened her grip on the crystal, using whatever magic she had left to cast one last spell.

"Legendary Silver Crystal of legend, I call upon your power once more! Please grant these poor people a second chance of life in the future! Let them live the lives that the Dark Kingdom stole away from them!" She announced once more. A white light then covered the Moon, recovering the souls of the people and sending them into the future so they could live again. Queen Serenity smiled before her body turned into dust as she had no strength and magic left. Before she completely turned to dust however, she uttered a small statement as tears fell down what was left of her face.

"I wish you a life full of happiness in your next life, my daughter..."

And this, my friends, brings us to where our real story begins.


	2. Sailor Moon Is Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a few million years after the fall of Silver Millennium, we’re now in a town by the name of South Park. Out of all the kids that went to school there, Kyle Broflovski finds a little something that’ll change his life forever.

__“Kyle! Wake up! If you keep sleeping, you’ll miss the bus!” A voice yelled. Those words were enough to wake up Kyle Broflovski, a fourth grader who lived in South Park, Colorado. Kyle practically jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes, not wanting to be late. Once he got his clothes on he threw on his green ushanka hat and went downstairs. Kyle had emerald green eyes and curly ginger red hair, or Jew-fro as his frenemy Eric Cartman called it. He was wearing a green shirt, orange jacket, brown pants, black tennis shoes, and the aforementioned ushanka. Once downstairs, Kyle quickly said ‘good morning’ to his little brother, Ike, and his parents, Sheila and Gerald, before grabbing a piece of toast and his backpack. With his backpack on his back and his toast in hand Kyle said a rushed ‘goodbye’ while he ran out the door. Once a good few blocks down he looked over to see a black cat laying down on the snow, looking starved and scared. Kyle knew he probably shouldn’t mess with a stray, but something told him to help the poor thing.

‘God, me doing this makes me feel like I’m Stan.’ Kyle thought, walking towards the cat. Once he got to the cat, he kneeled next to it. The cat noticed this and looked up towards Kyle. Once seeing the piece of food he had, the cat’s eyes lit up. Kyle noticed this and looked to his piece of toast.

“Oh no kitty, I don’t think you can have bread!” He said, trying to not make the cat mad. Kyle then thought about it for a moment.

“Actually, now that I think about it, maybe cats can eat bread.” Kyle said, handing the bread to the black feline. The cat gladly ate the bread, and Kyle noticed the bandages on the cat’s forehead. Kyle, curiosity getting the better of him, decided to take off the bandages. When he placed a hand on them, he fully expected the cat to pull away and hiss at him. To his surprise, the cat didn’t. It just stared at him, creepily watching what he was doing. Underneath the bandages was a crescent shaped mark, which Kyle stared at until he remembered why he was in such a hurry in the first place.

“Gah! I don’t fucking have time for this!” Kyle yelled, standing up and running to the bus stop once more. Kyle made it to the bus stop just in time as the bus pulled up. He and his friends piled onto the bus as they each sat down. Kenny McCormick went to sit with Butters Stotch, Cartman sat by himself, and Kyle sat next to his friend Stan Marsh.

“Ky, why were you late to the bus stop today?” Stan asked his friend. Kyle shrugged, not really wanting to answer the question.

“He was probably doing some gay shit like smelling flowers or crap like that!” Cartman laughed, making the two glare at him.

“Oh shut up fatass!” Kyle yelled back. That started another one of the arguments Kyle and Cartman regularly had while Stan just watched from the background. He sighed, turning his attention to his hands that were folded in his lap.

‘This is gonna be a long day.’ Stan thought, already annoyed.

>Le Time Skip!<

Kyle sat down next to Stan at lunch, along with their group of friends. They were talking about the newest superhero who was taking down every bad guy left and right.

“I wonder who Sailor V is! Don’t you Token?” Clyde asked his best friend. Token just smiled.

“Yeah, it certainly is a mystery.” He replied. Cartman fake coughed, making the two face him.

“Gay PDA.” Cartman said, fake coughing again. Token and Clyde glared at him, Craig flipped him off, and Kyle hit him over the head. A sigh made everyone turn to the two newcomers.

“What did Cartman do this time?” One of them asked. This one was Dawn Aster, one of the few girls the guys were friends with. The other one was Jay Marquel, or the New Kid as some still knew them as.

“He just called Token and Clyde gay. Nothing new, Dawn.” Kenny replied.

“.....?” Jay silently asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about it Jay! This normally happens.” Butters answered Jay’s silent question.

“Ay! Shut yer mouth Butters!” Cartman yelled at the blonde boy. Kyle turned away from the soon-to-be argument, already tired of Cartman’s stupidity. Maybe, just maybe, after school will be better...

>Time Skip once again<

Kyle placed his backpack on his bed and got out his homework. Today had gone a bit better then he had planned. Cartman ended up getting detention so Kyle didn’t have to put up his shenanigans for the rest of the day. After doing his homework, it was pretty late so Kyle decided to just go to bed. Before he was able to though, a certain someone leaped into his room through the window he just so happened to leave open.

“You know Kyle, it was very nice of you to give me your bread this morning.” A feminine voice said, scaring the living daylights out of Kyle.

“Holy sh-“ he began, but got cut off by a paw on his mouth. A black paw at that. Kyle looked down to see the cat from earlier, eyes widening when he realized something.

“This has to be a dream...cats don’t talk!” Kyle said, lightly pushing the cat off him before holding his head.

“I assure you that this isn’t a dream, Kyle.”

“How do you know my name?!”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” The two went on. Then the cat remembered something.

“Oh, where are my manners! My name’s Luna, and I’ve come because the world needs your help!” Luna explained. Kyle widened his eyes at this statement.

“My help? Sorry Luna but I think you have the wrong person. Besides, I’m already a hero!” Kyle explained. Luna rolled her eyes.

“Oh please. Kyle, Human Kite is mearly another persona you’ve taken on! Your real identity is being the captain of the Sailor Scouts!” Luna persuaded.

“Wait...what the hell’s a Sailor Scout?!” Kyle asked. Luna sighed, then began to explain the basics of being a Sailor Scout to the confused boy.

“So, I’m the leader of a group of people designed to protect a princess?” Kyle asked once Luna finished explaining.

“To put it simply, yes.” Luna answered. She then took out a golden brooch from who-knows-where and gave it to Kyle. Kyle took it, confused.

“That’s your transformation brooch! It allows you to become a superhero to fight off crime!” Luna said. The brooch then started glowing.

“Um...Luna! This thing’s glowing! What do I do?!” Kyle asked.

“Just repeat after me; Moon Prism Power!” Luna exclaimed.

“Moon Prisim Power?” Kyle stated, more as a question then an actual statement.

“Makeup!” The two then said at the same time. In a flash of light, Kyle began his transformation (I don’t know how to explain the Sailor Moon transformations or costumes so please bear with me). His usual outfit was soon replaced by a white fuku and white gloves, a blue collar and skirt, red bows, red knee high boots, red choker, and red lining on the gloves. On his head was a tiara with a red jewel in the center of it. His ginger hair then grew really long and transformed into an odango hairstyle. Then light red and white thingys covered part of the odango. His collar had two white stripes, and he wore dangling crescent shaped earrings. After a quick spin and a pose, Kyle’s transformation was complete. He blinked a few times before looking at Luna, who was staring at him like a deer in headlights.

“What? Is someth-“ Kyle began, then covered his mouth with his hand. Why did his voice sound so...girly?

“Holy shit, why do I sound like a girl?!” Kyle asked. He then turned to look into the mirror in his room and almost fell over.

“Why the fuck do I have boobs?!” He, or I guess Kyle’s a she now, asked.

“Okay I didn’t expect you to actually turn into a girl, but you look good!” Luna complimented. Kyle was about to respond when a sound made it’s way to Kyle’s ears.

“Oh, oh god! Help!” The voice yelled. Kyle was taken aback by this.

“Luna, I have no idea what the hell’s going on but I just heard Tweek yelling for help.” Kyle stated. Luna nodded.

“Well then, what’re we waiting for? Let’s go save your friend!” Luna exclaimed. The two jumped out of the window and ran to Tweek Bro’s Coffee. Once there, the two snuck in through the back room. They barely opened the door and were surprised at what they saw. Richard, Tweek’s dad, was holding up a crying and freaking out Tweek by his neck.

“S-Someone help! My dad’s trying to -ACK!- k-kill me!” Tweek yelled out. Richard just cackled, face twisting into what looked like a monster’s.

“No, I’m not your ‘dad’ you foolish human being. Your father’s locked away, as well as your mother.” The monster taunted. The monster then got ready to slash at Tweek with it’s claws when Kyle decided to take action.

“Hey, stop hurting him!” She yelled, moving so she could be seen by the two. The two turned to face her. Tweek looked relieved while the monster was angry.

“And who’re you supposed to be?! A sailor girl?!” The monster taunted. Kyle was kind of taken aback by the question, as Luna never actually told her her superhero name. Luna meowed and used a paw to point at the crescent moon that was in the night sky. Kyle saw what Luna was pointing to and decided to just make up a name that went with what Luna pointed out and what her gut went with.

“For love and justice, the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!” Kyle, now known as Sailor Moon, announced. The monster dropped Tweek, who instantly ran to hide behind the counter so he could watch.

“Sailor Moon, huh? Well soon you’ll be nothing but a memory!” The monster yelled and went to slash at the girl. Sailor Moon dodged and kicked the monster, who in turn grabbed her and threw her into the window. The window broke when Sailor Moon was thrown against it, shattering into millions of pieces as Sailor Moon landed on the ground outside the café. Before the monster could slash at Sailor Moon again, a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her out of the way. Sailor Moon looked to see the person who saved her. A black tuxedo, black top hat, white bow tie, white mask, black pants, black cape and shoes, and white gloves. The person also had black hair and blue eyes that looked like the sea.

“You alright?” He asked. Sailor Moon nodded, at a loss for words. Luna ran out of the café, and up to Sailor Moon.

“Are you alright, Moon?!” She asked. Sailor Moon nodded once more. Luna let out a sigh of relief.

“Alright! Then now is the time for you to use your special move!” Luna announced.

“Special move?” Sailor Moon echoed, confused. Luna nodded.

“Just grab your tiara, throw it at the monster, and shout; Moon Tiara Boomerange!” Luna explained. Sailor Moon nodded and grabbed her tiara.

“Moon Tiara Boomerang!” She yelled, throwing the tiara at the monster. The tiara then went through the monster, cutting it in half. The monster then turned into sand as the tiara made it back to Sailor Moon, who put it back on her head. Tweek, seeing that the battle was over, ran out of the café and hugged Sailor Moon tightly.

“T-Thank -GAH!- you, s-so much!” Tweek thanked her happily. Sailor Moon, not knowing what else to do, patted the spazzy blonde’s head.

“It’s probably better if you go to one of your friend’s houses to stay the night because that monster said that your parents were locked up somewhere.” Sailor Moon stated, trying to calm down the spazzy boy. Tweek nodded. Sailor Moon, knowing that nobody else would probably take in Tweek for this one night, decided to take him to Craig’s house. The two had crushes on each other so it would be fine anyways. The three, four if you count Luna, went to Craig’s house. Sailor Moon knocked on the door, Craig answering it.

“Tweek? What’re you doing here? And who are these two, and the cat?” Craig answered.

“To put it simply, Tweek here was in danger and we saved him. Sense his parents are missing, would it be alright if he staid the night at your house?” The boy asked. Craig nodded and ushered the spazzy boy inside, closing the door behind them. Sailor Moon sighed.

“Now to find his parents...this’ll take a while.” She complained.

“No, I’ll find them. You should probably go home and get some rest.” The boy stated. Luna looked skeptical while Sailor Moon nodded.

“Oh, alright. If you say so. But, can I at least know your name?” She asked.

“Just call me Tuxedo Mask. And I have a feeling we’ll meet again, Sailor Moon.” That was all the boy, Tuxedo Mask, said before running off into the shadows. Sailor Moon watched him run off, blushing covering her cheeks.

‘He kinda reminds me of Kenny’s alter ego, Mysterion. So cool...’ Sailor Moon thought.

“Sailor Moon, that was so amazing! You defeated your first youma!” Luna complimented. She then noticed how Sailor Moon was staring into space where Tuxedo Mask ran off and sighed.

“C’mon Moon, let’s go home! Honestly, why must you be blushing over some guy you just met!?” Luna complained, dragging Sailor Moon away. After they got back home and Sailor Moon detransformed, Kyle looked out of his window into the night sky as he held onto the brooch Luna gave him.

‘This definitely was an adventure. To think that I would turn into a girl while becoming a new superhero. For love and justice? Pretty guardian in a sailor suit? I sounded so gay back there! Maybe tomorrow will be different, hopefully...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, anybody that’s actually taking the time to read my story, hope you liked this chapter and the prologue? Also, poor Kyle XD. He’s in for more then he bargained for. Also, hope you don’t mind the OCs. Jay was who I was during Stick Of Truth and Fractured Butt-Whole so I decided to make the New Kid and give ‘em a name. I also just added Dawn for the hell of it. Also, just letting y’all know, all of the first 6 chapters are shit. Anyways, bye guys!


	3. Sailor Mercury Has Arrived!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kyle adjusting to being a Sailor Scout, Luna searches for leads on who the next scout will be. She soon finds one, and proceeds to find the person. Who’s the person? Well, read on to find out!

“I can’t believe it! How was that little girl able to take out my youma so easily?!” A voice raged. The voice belonged to Jadeite, one of the few members of the Dark Kingdom left.

“Jadeite! Why haven’t you found the Legendary Silver Crystal yet?! Our queen won’t last long on the energy of these pitiful humans alone!” A woman roared. Jadeite bowed to the woman.

“Don’t worry your highness. Your Far East Commander, Jadeite, won’t fail again.”

>Le Time Skip 1<

“Kyle, wake up!” Luna screeched into Kyle’s ear, startling the young boy awake.

“Ah! Okay! I’m up, I’m up!” He said in return, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Also, be quieter will ya? My parents could hear you and I haven’t explained you to them yet.” He explained, putting on his clothes. Luna just shook her head.

“Hey, think of me as a personal alarm clock!”

“Well, my personal alarm clock sucks. I was having a good dream until you woke me up.”

“Well then, at least today’s Friday and you don’t have school on Monday.”

...

“How do you know this stuff?”

“I have my ways.”

“Alright?”

“Also Kyle, your gonna have to explain me your parents sooner rather than later, as I’m gonna have to stay here until you find your allies.” Luna deadpanned. This statement peaked Kyle’s interest.

“Allies? As in that Tuxedo Mask guy? And possibly Sailor V?” He asked, putting on his hat to cover up his ginger hair. Luna thought about this for a moment.

“Maybe. Besides, I already have a lead onto who I think your first ally will be. For now, go eat your breakfast and meet with your parents. Also, try not to miss the bus okay?” Luna asked, jumping onto the window sill of the window Kyle forgot to close. Kyle nodded and Luna jumped out of the window and into the snow. Kyle sighed, closing the window.

“I really should learn to close my window more often...” Kyle stressed out, walking downstairs. Once downstairs he was greeted by his parents and brother. Sheila was cooking breakfast, Ike was coloring, and Gerald was reading the paper.

“What’re you doing Dad?” He asked.

“Oh I’m just reading the newspaper! According to this, there’s a new superhero running around with the name of Sailor Moon!” Gerald happily announced. Kyle sweat dropped at this.

“She’s very pretty, but she looks to young to be a heroine! Hopefully she doesn’t hurt herself if more of those monsters show up.” Sheila stated as she placed down their breakfast, pancakes and maple syrup. Kyle only nodded in agreement, quickly finishing his breakfast. He then got his backpack and ran out the door to the bus stop, where his friend Kenny greeted him because Stan and Cartman were arguing.

“I’m telling you guys! That superhero can’t be trusted!” Cartman yelled. Stan just rolled his eyes at the statement.

“Yeah right. If a red haired superhero can’t be trusted, then why do you trust Kyle?”

“Leave that Jewish fuck out of this, Stan! He has nothing to do with this, you gay ass!” The two continued arguing until the bus came by to pick them up. The four piled on the bus and went to school, Kyle unaware of what would happen later on in the day.

>Meanwhile!<

Luna was looking at a computer screen in an underground compartment under South Park’s game center. On the screen was a picture of a young boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Luna smiled as she looked at the profile of the young fourth grader.

“There we go! This boy is the one. The one who’ll become the next Sailor Scout!” She cheered.

>Le Time Skip 2<

An hour or two after school, Kyle walked out and sighed. Cartman had blamed him for something he didn’t do so he had to get detention. Once outside, he saw a tree rustling. Before he could check it out, Luna jumped out of the tree and landed on a certain someone’s head. That someone was Phillip “Pip” Pirrup, one of Kyle’s classmates. Pip had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a brown beret, red cardigan, brown bow tie, shorts, purple knee length socks, and black shoes.

“Ah!” Pip squeaked when Luna landed on him. Once he saw her however, his demeanor changed from frightened to surprised.

“Well, hello there kitty! What’re you doing here?” He asked. Luna just meowed and cuddled up against him. Pip let out an “awww...” and started petting her.

“Now I wish my father wasn’t allergic to cats, I would love to have one!” Pip said, smiling softly. Kyle decided to take action, seeing as this may take a while.

“Oh, Pip! What’re you doing here so late?” Kyle asked the blonde. Once hearing him, Pip turned to face him while Luna jumped out of Pip’s arms and went to Kyle.

“Oh, hi Kyle! I didn’t know the cat was yours. When it landed on me, I thought that it might’ve been an angel!” Pip stated, then quickly blushed when he realized what he said.

“Luna? An angel? Well, I don’t know about that...” Kyle joked, making Pip smile. 

“To answer your earlier question Kyle, I came this way because I’m going to this new night school that opened up.” Pip answered the earlier question. Kyle was confused. 

“Night school? I thought that was a Japanese only thing!”

“Well, no. They can be found anywhere. My parents only signed me up for this one because of the way they teach their material. Here, they accidentally gave me an extra when they started. You can have it!” Pip said, giving a disc to Kyle, then running off to get to his night school in time. Kyle waved goodbye before looking at the disc he was given.

“Crystal Seminar? Why would they name a night school that? Especially one accepting fourth grade level students!” Kyle thought aloud. Luna looked at the disc before looking at Kyle.

“Let’s go home, Kyle. I have a feeling that’ll lead to trouble.” Luna said, Kyle nodding in agreement. The two made their way back to Kyle’s house. Kyle then went to his room and locked the door, somehow without his parents noticing Luna.

“Mind if I use your computer for a second Kyle?” Luna asked. Kyle nodded, sitting down in his chair. He then turned on the computer and entered his passcode. Luna then used the mouse to open up the DVD thing (Or whatever it’s called that allows you to play DVDs in a computer) and put in the disc. After waiting a bit, a screen showing what looked like an average online homework page popped up.

“Hmm, I could’ve sworn my readings were pointing to these discs...” Luna wondered, trying to figure out where she went wrong. Kyle, however, had a different plan in mind.

“Well, there’s gotta be something of use on this thing!” He said, pressing random buttons on the keyboard. Luna became distraught by his action.

“Kyle stop pressing buttons! This isn’t the time to mess around!” Luna said. Suddenly the screen went pitch black, surprising the two.

“Now look what you did! I told you to stop!”

“Hey! How was I supposed to know that would happen?!” The two argued, still somehow going unnoticed by Kyle’s parents. Then a voice broke through, making the two turn to the black screen.

“Find the Legendary Silver Crystal! Offer it and your energy up to the Dark Kingdom! Use any means necessary, and don’t let anyone stand in your way!” The voice chanted. Luna and Kyle’s eyes widened.

“I knew it! The Dark Kingdom’s using subliminal messaging to find the crystal, and stealing the energy from people!” Luna stated, surprised. Kyle was confused, for Luna never went into detail when she explained what the basics of being a Sailor Scout were.

“Luna, who’s the Dark Kingdom? What’s the Legendary Silver Crystal?” He asked. Luna only glanced at him before looking away.

“I’ll explain later, right now is the time to save your friend and everyone else!” Luna said, then pulled out two pens from...I actually have no clue. She handed them to Kyle, who looked confused.

“What’re these for?” He asked, holding the two pens. One was a light blue and the other was a pinkish-red.

“The pinkish-red one’s for you. The blue one, you’ll find out later. Now, let’s go!” Luna said, hopping out of the window that Kyle could’ve sworn he closed earlier. Kyle went downstairs, pens tucked into one of the pockets on his jacket, and was about to open his door when Ike stopped him.

“Where’re you going?” Ike asked, making the boy turn to his adopted brother.

“I’m just going to Stark’s Pond, Ike. I’ll be back later.” Kyle lied. Ike smiled.

“Okay Kyle! I’ll see you later!” Ike said before running off to his room. Kyle sighed before running out the door and down towards where the night school was, Luna tagging along behind him. The two ended up at the night school a few minutes later, hiding behind a building so they could see what was happening.

“Kyle, transform!” Luna directed. Kyle was skeptical.

“I can’t just barge in there as Sailor Moon, or as myself! That would cause a scene!” Kyle pointed out.

“That’s what the pinkish-red pen I gave you is for! Just grab the pen, throw it over your head, and say ‘Moon Power!’ It’ll allow you to change into any person you choose!” Luna directed. Kyle nodded, taking the correct pen out of his jacket’s pocket.

“Moon Power!” Kyle announced, throwing the pen over his head.

“Change me into a nurse!” In a flash of light, Kyle was now wearing a pale pink nurse outfit and had completely lost the green ushanka. Unfortunately for Kyle, he had transformed into a girl again as well. 

“Oh c’mon man! Am I always gonna be a girl no matter what I transform into?!” He, now she, complained.

“Looks like it! Now, go save your friend!” Luna directed, Kyle nodding and running into the building.

“Somebody called saying that there was an emergency, so I’m coming in!” She said to the the confused secretary as she ran by. Once to the classrooms, she saw a line of people walking into the classrooms. In the back of the line was Pip, who looked more pale and faint then he did earlier. Kyle grabbed Pip to stop him and lightly slapped the smaller boy’s cheeks.

“C’mon Pip! Snap out of it!” Kyle pleaded. The teacher in the room turned to see what was going on and growled.

“Just what do you think your doing?!” She roared. The woman’s roar, and the slaps on the cheeks that Kyle was giving him, snapped Pip out of his trance.

“H-Huh? W-Wha?” Pip mumbled, blinking a few times. Kyle looked at Pip, signing in relief. Meanwhile, the teacher revealed herself to be a youma.

“Now’s not the time to be at rest, Kyle! Transform into Sailor Moon!” Luna ordered.

“B-But, Pip-“ Kyle tried to explain, but Luna was having none of it.

“No excuses!” Luna said. Kyle sighed, taking the brooch from the chest pocket on her outfit.

“Moon Prism Power! Makeup!” Kyle announced. In a flash of light, Kyle transformed into Sailor Moon. Once the transformation was finished, Sailor Moon pointed at the monster.

“Brainwashing the minds of hardworking students is unacceptable! For love and peace, a pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!” Sailor Moon announced. Pip’s eyes widened while the youma scowled.

“So your the one master warned me about? Heh! You don’t look like something to be afraid of!” The youma taunted, then released a furry of paper at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon blocked her face with her arms, body gaining millions of paper cuts.

“Hey stop! You’re cutting me into ribbons!” Sailor Moon whined, eyes tearing up. When the papers kept coming with no sign of stopping, Sailor Moon grew angry as the tears fell.

“I said to stop, you bitch!” She raged, her odango covers glowing as the volume of her scream was also amplified. Everyone, wether they were hypnotized or not, covered their ears.

“Urg...what’s with these high frequency waves?” The youma asked, gripping her head. Pip and Luna were the only ones unaffected from the scream, besides Sailor Moon of course. Speaking of Sailor Moon, she stopped letting out the scream when she realized it was hurting the people she was trying to save.

“Sailor Moon! The blue pen I gave you! Give it to Phillip!” Luna directed, catching the attention of both of the said people. Sailor Moon nodded and took out the pen, only for her arms to be restrained by the youma.

“You’re not going anywhere, you little pest!” The youma smirked, claws grazing the heroine’s cheek. Pip reacted before anyone else could. He got off the ground and pushed away the youma.

“L-Leave my friend alone, you monster!” Pip yelled at the youma. Both Sailor Moon and Luna were surprised, but Luna quickly recovered. She snatched the pen out of Sailor Moon’s hand and gave it to a confused Pip.

“Just take the pen and shout ‘Mercury Power! Makeup!’” Luna directed. Pip nodded, tightly gripping the pen.

“Mercury Power! Makeup!” Pip said, eyes widening when the pen started glowing. A blue light flashed and the transformation began. He was now wearing a white fuku and gloves. A dark turquoise collar, brooch, and skirt. And light blue bows, choker, boots, and glove lining. On his head was a tiara with a light blue jewel in the center, three light blue studs as her earrings, and three white lines on her collar. Like when Sailor Moon transforms his hair grew, but this time to his shoulders. With a twirl, Pip’s transformation was complete. Pip looked down at himself with wonder.

“What am I wearing? Why is my voice different? Why do I have breasts?!” Pip asked, getting no response.

“Another one?! Just who are you?!” The youma asked. Pip blinked a few times before pointing at himself, sorry I meant herself because Pip’s now a girl.

“Protected by Mercury, the planet of water, guardian of wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!” Pip, now known as Sailor Mercury, announced. Luna then whispered something into Sailor Mercury’s ear, who nodded in response.

“Have a taste of this, you demon from hell! Mercury Aqua Mist!” Sailor Mercury announced, using her powers. A blue mist then covered the area, hindering everyone’s vision.

“Luna? Mercury? Where are you guys?” Sailor Moon yelled, trying to find the two. The youma saw her and decided to attack her. Arms wrapped under her arms, surprising her. Before Sailor Moon could say anything, a voice cut her off.

“Let out a kick!” The voice directed. Sailor Moon obeyed, letting out a kick while saying “Sailor Moon Kick!”. The youma was kicked right in the chin, making her grip the chin and fall back in pain. Sailor Moon turned around to face the voice, blushing when she saw that it was Tuxedo Mask.

“You need to be more careful, you know that right?” Tuxedo Mask asked. Sailor Moon quickly nodded before turning back to the youma, who was still gripping her chin in pain.

“God damnit! Those boots fucking hurt!” The youma complained, then her eyes widened when she realized what was going to happen.

“Moon Tiara Boomerang!” Sailor Moon announced, throwing her tiara at the youma.

“Aw fuck.” The youma deadpanned, screeching in pain when the tiara sliced her in half and she turned to sand. Sailor Moon picked up the tiara and turned to face Tuxedo Mask again, frowning when she realized that he ran off. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Luna escaped out of one of the school’s windows. They ended up on a rooftop overlooking the city. Sailor Mercury turned to face the leader, smile on her face.

“Moon, thanks for saving me back there. I may be knew to being a superhero, but I’ll try my best!” Sailor Mercury said, making Sailor Moon turn to the blonde girl.

“It’s no problem Mercury. I never expected you to be my ally.”

“Same goes for me when it came to you being Sailor Moon.” The two went on talking when Luna decided to cut off their conversation to put in her own opinion.

“Now that there’s two of you it’ll be easier to find the crystal, the princess, and your allies!” Luna happily stated, making the two turn to face her.

“What do you mean by that?” Sailor Mercury asked, making Sailor Moon facepalm.

“You’ll understand later Mercury, don’t worry about it.” Sailor Moon stated, making Sailor Mercury shrug and look back to the skyline of South Park in the little sunlight that was left.

‘I’m a superhero? Oh my goodness, that’s so cool! I know that I can’t reveal who I am, but if I did maybe then people will treat me better! But hopefully, my life becomes better now that I’m a superhero.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that’s right. Pip, the few that’re to pure for South Park, is Sailor Mercury! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Here Comes Sailor Mars!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two Scouts found, Luna tries to find out who the next Scout will be. Meanwhile, a certain someone’s going a bit crazy sense the recent disappearances happening all over South Park and needs someone to calm them down. Who’s the next Scout? Who’s the someone going crazy? Find out all this and more in this chapter!

“Jadeite! You’ve failed again!” A woman’s voice yelled at the said male. The said man, Jadeite, bowed to the woman.

“I’m very sorry, my queen.” Jadeite apologized. Nearby, two men stood. These two men were Nephrite and Zoisite.

“Of course you fail, Jadeite. All of your youma are as fragile as glass when it comes to withstanding fights.” Nephrite undermined, smirking.

“Yeah, you have no experience when it comes to these things.” Zoisite joined in, smiling when Jadeite glared at them.

“Zoisite, Nephrite, leave him be. Jadeite, I’m giving you one last chance to find the Legendary Silver Crystal. If you fail, I’ll take away the privileges given to you when you became one of the Four Kings Of Heaven.” The woman’s voice said. Jadeite nodded, walking out of the room they were in.

“If this is my last chance, I better do something that’ll really grab that sailor girl’s attention.” Jadeite mused. His face twisted into a wicked smile when he thought of an idea.

“Yes, that’s perfect! This’s sure to win!” Jadeite smirked, walking off to put his plan into motion.

>Le Time Skips to next Tuesday<

Kyle was having trouble concentrating on eating his lunch, for his mind was elsewhere. You see, there was a string of disappearances happening all over time. All of the disappearances seemed to happen on the DLC bus route going from South Park to that one restaurant called “Casa Bonita”.

“Hey, Ky? You okay dude?” A voice broke through his thoughts. Kyle looked over to see Stan looking at him, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just trying to wrap my head around these weird disappearances.” Kyle answered. Stan seemed to shrug off the answer.

“Yeah, it’s so strange! You’d think the police would be able to solve it by now, but the police here are all idiots.” Kenny chimed in, suddenly interested in the conversation. Everyone else decided to join in as well.

“I heard the families of the people who went missing are taking it really hard.” Dawn said, looking over the table at all the others at the table.

“W-Well, C-Craig’s taking it ha-har-har...w-worse then o-others.” Jimmy’s usually stuttering voice said, looking at the empty place where the monotone boy would usually sit. Next to Clyde’s seat was another empty seat, which belonged to Tweek. They were about to go back to talking, when the teachers told them that lunch was over. They all made it back to their respective classrooms, Pip and Kyle heading to the classroom.

“Kyle, do you think the so called ‘Dark Kingdom’ is responsible for these strange disappearances?” Pip quietly asked the ginger boy, making the said boy turn to the blonde.

“Maybe, because the way things are playing out now it seems like something they’d do.” Kyle quietly responded. Stan, who was behind the two, curiously watched their quiet conversation. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy from seeing his best friend with the British boy, as Kyle’s been hanging out with Pip sense Friday the week before.

‘What’s Kyle doing with Pip? Did I do something wrong that’s making Kyle hang out with Pip more than me these past few days?’ Stan thought to himself. There was a sinking feeling in Stan’s chest that he was loosing Kyle as a friend, until the three it to their class and Kyle sat next to Stan. The two started talking, making plans to meet later in the day at Kyle’s house.

>After School, with Luna!<

Luna was walking around South Park, trying to get a feel of the town and commit the layout to memory. She was about to go back to her underground control center when something, or someone to be more accurate, caught her interest. It was a young boy with raven hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket, dark brown jeans, black tennis shoes, and a blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball. This boy was Craig Tucker, the person who’s house Tweek stayed the night at when Sailor Moon saved him. Luna had a feeling about this boy but she couldn’t place a finger, or paw, on what the feeling was. Craig didn’t notice her yet, so she was still staring at what he was doing. Luna didn’t like the solemn look on the boy’s face, so she walked closer to Craig. Craig was looking at the closed coffee shop his friend’s parents owned. Reason why they were closed was because their son was one of the people who went missing, which was Tweek. Craig sighed and ran a hand through the hair he kept hidden under his chullo hat. He then felt something rub up against his leg, making him look down to see a certain black cat rubbing up against his leg. Craig blinked a few times before bending down to pick up Luna, holding her tightly as he pet her. Luna purred in satisfaction and rubbed up against Craig more, causing a small smile to form on the usually emotionless boy’s face.

“You know, your a really nice cat. Not like how they depict cats to be online.” Craig said as he put Luna back down on the ground, before walking away. Luna just cocked her head to the side confused before following him. Craig made it halfway to his house when he turned around to see that Luna followed him. Craig walked up to Luna and bent down so Luna was level with him.

“Why’re you following me, huh? It’s not like I gave you food or anything like that.” Craig asked. Then he practically slapped himself when he thought of something.

“Oh who am I kidding? I’m sitting here, twiddling my damn thumbs, talking to a stray cat that can’t even understand me, while both Tweek and Ruby are missing and there’s nothing I can fucking do about it!” Craig complained, facepalming. Luna looked at Craig sadly before walking up to him and rubbing up against his leg again. Craig stared blankly before picking up Luna again, this time burying his face into her fur. Luna rubbed her face against Craig’s head in an effort to comfort him. Craig put her down again, petting her on the head while he showed one of his rare smiles again.

“Thanks for that, I appreciate it.” Craig said as he walked away. Luna started following him again, but this time in secret. Craig sat down on the DLC bus stop to rest when the bus pulled up. Luna, who was hiding under the bench, watched curiously as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the bus stop. The man driving the bus had blonde hair and piercing blackish-blue eyes. Craig didn’t know who this guy was, or what he was doing with the bus because he didn’t look like the regular driver, but he was wary about it. Suddenly Craig stood up and walked to the bus, like he couldn’t control his own body. Which he couldn’t, mind you. The bus driver smirked when he saw the panicked expression on the young boy’s face, who was both confused and scared. Both of these expressions many have never seen on the face of the emotionless boy.

“Now, your poor and naïve child, board my bus. Let me guide you to the Dark Kingdom so you can become a sacrifice to our great ruler!” The man said, smiling evilly. Craig’s eyes glazed over and he lost the panicked expression on his face. Craig walked onto the bus and sat in a window seat, fainting when the bus started to move again. Luna, who silently watched the whole thing, was shocked. Once the door closed and began to drive off, Luna ran off after it.

>Meanwhile!<

Kyle and Pip were walking down the sidewalk, just hanging out.

“So Pip, do you have a crush?” Kyle asked, trying to understand his new teammate better. Pip blushed at the question.

“Well...t-there is one fine f-fellow who’s c-caught my eye...” Pip stuttered, face flushed.

“Oh really? Who’s the lucky person?” Kyle asked, winking at the slightly smaller boy. Before Pip could answer, or completely reject the question in general, the DLC bus speed by. Pip and Kyle looked at it just in time to see the familiar sight of a blue chullo hat in the window. Pip and Kyle’s eyes widened as the bus speed past, obviously over the speed limit.

“Phillip! Kyle!” A voice yelled, making the said boys turn to face Luna running towards them. Once she reached them she panted from being out of breath, quickly recovering.

“That bus driver! He works for the Dark Kingdom! You guys need to follow that bus!” Luna commanded. The two nodded, Kyle being the first to turn around and run after the quickly fleeting bus. Kyle was actually pretty damn fast for someone his age, quickly catching up to the bus. Kyle was, somehow, able to jump onto the back of the bus. He then took out his transformation pen, holding it tightly.

“Moon Power! Change me into a stewardess!” Kyle stated, unfazed by the light it gave off. After the light died, Kyle was now wearing a sleek black stewardess dress and heels while his hair lengthened and tied itself into a bun. Once again, Kyle became a girl. Luna and Pip, who were close behind, were surprised by the choice.

“Why a stewardess?!” Luna asked.

“Stewardess are supposed to be there to make sure passengers are safe! Plus, I couldn’t think of anything better!” Kyle explained. Pip rolled his eyes at Luna’s questioning.

“Luna, now is not the- w-woah!” Pip began, then yelled because he tripped and fell onto the ground.

“Pip!”

“Phillip!” Both Luna and Kyle yelled out. Luna ran back to help Pip, but somebody pulled both her and Pip out of the road.

“W-What the-“ Pip began, but shut up when he saw who the person was. The person was non other than Tuxedo Mask, who was currently watching the bus speed off with the disguised Kyle hanging on for dear life on the back. Luna jumped out of his arms while Pip cautiously pushed himself off. The three then turned to face the retreating bus and were met with a sight they didn’t expect. A portal opened up and the bus drove straight into it, closing immediately after the bus went into it. Pip And Tuxedo Mask gasped, Luna staying quiet for no particular reason.

“Oh dear!”

“I hope that girl and that kid’s alright.” The two chimed. Pip then picked up Luna and turned to Tuxedo Mask, bowing to him in gratitude.

“Um...thank you for helping me back there. Now, if you’d please excuse me, I’m going to go back to my house.” Pip said, then ran away from the scene with Luna in his arms. Pip then ran into an alleyway, setting down Luna before catching his breath.

“W-We have to get t-to Kyle, and fast!” Pip said, taking out his pen. Luna nodded.

“That’s true, Phillip. But first, we need to make sure Kyle’s alright!” Luna said, bringing a small wrist watch from wherever she keeps stuff. Luna handed it to Pip, who held it lightly. Luna then tapped on the watch, and a ringing noice came through before it stopped.

“Kyle? Kyle, are you there?” Luna asked.

“Luna?! Is that you?” A voice immediately broke through. The voice was a feminine version of Kyle’s voice, which the two recognized to be Kyle him/herself.

“Yeah! And Phillip’s here with me. Kyle, can you describe your surroundings?” Luna asked.

“Okay. Everything’s dark and there looks to be like there’s a lot of pillars around.” She explained. Luna’s eyes widened.

“Kyle, transform into Sailor Moon now! And don’t let out those high frequency waves there like you did in the last fight. The place you’re in isn’t very stable and you can injure the people you want to save!” Luna directed. Kyle said a quick okay and the watch shut off, signifying that the call ended. Pip slipped the watch onto his wrist and held onto his pen.

“Luna, what can I do?” Pip asked. Luna looked at him.

“Transform into Sailor Mercury. I’ll handle the rest.” Luna stated, then handed Pip a bright red pen. Pip nodded, holding onto the strange pen Luna gave him, as Luna readied a small device.

“Mercury Power! Makeup!” Pip announced, quickly transforming. Once done, Luna pressed a button on the device, which teleported Sailor Mercury to where Kyle was. Once there, Sailor Mercury looked around to find Kyle. She then saw Kyle, who was now Sailor Moon, run up to her.

“Mercury! Thank god you’re here!” Sailor Moon sighed in relief. Sailor Mercury smiled.

“Same goes for me, Moon. Now let’s find those people.” Sailor Mercury directed, and the two ran off to find where everyone was. After a bit of searching, the two stumbled across a room with quite a good few of people unconscious in it. Both of the Sailor Senshi eyes widened.

“Oh my goodness...” Sailor Mercury whispered, surprised.

“You can say that again, Mercury...” Sailor Moon also whispered. They heard footsteps coming so they hid behind the many pillars in the room. Into the room walked Jadeite, the person who was driving the bus. He smirked when he saw the unconscious bodies of the poor people he kidnapped, both young and old alike.

“This should be enough to lure in that worthless Sailor Moon and her little friend Sailor Mercury. Maybe even enough to lure in the princess.” He then walked up and knelt before the unconscious body of a familiar young boy.

“And I was also able to score on kidnapping this young cutie. He may be to young for me, and he may also be a boy like me, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t think he’s cute.” Jadeite spoke to himself, running a hand through the raven hair that fell out of the boy’s hat. Once the two Senshi recognized who Jadeite was talking about, their eyes widened big time.

“Is that...Craig?!” Sailor Moon quietly asked. Sailor Mercury pointed to the group of kids next to Craig.

“Moon, look! There’s Ruby, Tweek, and Annie! And over there! Mr. Marsh and Mrs. McCormick! All the people that went missing are here!” Sailor Mercury stated. The two then looked at each other and nodded, ready to battle this guy. They jumped out of their hiding spot, making Jadeite turn to face them.

“Ah, so you two have chosen to show your faces?” Jadeite smirked, standing up. Both Sailor Scouts glared at the man.

“How dare you kidnap innocent people for your own personal gain! For love and justice, pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!”

“Protected by Mercury, planet of water, guardian of wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!” The two announced. All of the yelling was enough to wake up Craig, who blinked a few times before his eyes widened. The three were unaware of the newly awake boy, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury readying their attacks so they could fight.

“Mercury Aqua Mist!” Sailor Mercury said, using her attack so Jadeite’s vision would be hindered. Jadeite smirked and turned the fog-like mist into drops of ice. Sailor Mercury gasped while Sailor Moon growled.

“Now the fog isn’t of any use anymore! Fog’s no use when it turns to ice!” Sailor Moon complained, running a hand through her red locks. Sailor Moon was then about to use her attack when Jadeite snapped his fingers. In an instant, Both Sailor Moon’s and Sailor Mercury’s hands were encased by ice. Craig’s eyes widened more and his mouth hung slightly open, not expecting or knowing what the hell was going on.

“Oh goodness! This isn’t going quite well!” Sailor Mercury complained, trying to break the ice around her hands. Sailor Moon, on the other hand, was glaring at Jadeite with hatred.

“Let us go, you ass!” She raged, growling at him. Jadeite just laughed, obviously amused.

“Oh, you think you can beat one of the Four Kings Of Heaven? What a funny joke!” He cackled, covering his mouth. Both Senshi glared at the man while Craig was still sitting there in shock. Craig then got over his shock when he realized that the two girls were in trouble. He looked at Jadeite and glared at him, immediately recognizing him as the bus driver who got him into this mess. He then looked around to see all of the other people who went missing, eyes widening when he saw his little sister and closest friend unconscious on the ground. He then turned back to the man and stood up, catching everyone’s attention.

“Y-You’re awake?! But my magic should’ve-“ Jadeite began, but was cut off when he realized that Craig was being a badass and was flipping him out with both fingers. Jadeite growled and snapped his fingers again, this time Craig’s hands were trapped in ice. Craig just looked at his hands, emotionless as ever, before bringing up his knee and hands. Craig then slammed his ice-covered hands into his knee. The ice broke upon coming in contact, some shards of ice digging into his knee. Craig didn’t seemed fazed by it though, making Jadeite look at him in shock.

“H-How in the fuck?!” Jadeite raged, looking at the young boy in complete shock and anger.

“Mercury! The pen! Throw it to Craig!” Luna’s voice broke through the wrist watch Sailor Mercury was still wearing. Said Scout took out the pure red pen and looked at Craig.

“Craig! Catch!” Sailor Mercury yelled, making the said boy turn to him. Sailor Mercury then threw the pen to Craig, who caught it.

“Yell out ‘Mars Power! Makeup!’” Luna’s voice directed. Craig looked skeptical, but nodded. He held onto it while he glared at Jadeite.

“Mars Power! Makeup!” Craig stated, voice as monotone as ever. A red light emerged and engulfed Craig’s body, who still seemed unfazed by the events at hand. His transformation began. A white fuku and white gloves appeared on his body. A red collar with one white stripe, a red skirt, red star earrings, a red jewel on the tiara, red back bow, red brooch, and red glove lining appeared next. The last thing to appear was a purple chest bow. Craig then lost the blue chullo and his short raven hair lengthened to a ways past his waist, and he also became a girl like the other two Sailor Scouts. With a graceful spin and a half-assed pose, Craig’s transformation was complete. Nobody even had time to react before Craig was already in the fray, power surging threw her.

“Akuryo Taisan!” She yelled, her nasally voice as a boy now suave and smooth. In an instant, the space surrounding Jadeite manifested into a ring of white-hot flames. Jadeite was taken aback by the sudden flames, hissing in pain when his arm got singed by the flames.

“J-Just who are you?!” Jadeite yelled out. Craig just jabbed a thumb at herself, face still holding no emotion.

“Protected by Mars, the planet of fire, guardian of war, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I’ll chastise you!” Craig, now known as Sailor Mars, announced. She then turned to face the two other Scouts and touched the ice that still encompassed their hands. With one touch the ice quickly melted, freeing the two other guys-turned-girls. Sailor Moon then faced Jadeite, who was trying to get out of the flames without getting burned to a crisp, and took off her tiara.

“Kidnapping the innocent to use for your personal gain is unacceptable! Time for you to learn your lesson, you demonic being!” Sailor Moon announced, charging up her attack.

“Moon Tiara Boomerang!” She announced, throwing her tiara at Jadeite. The tiara passed through the fire and became engulfed by it. The flaming tiara then sliced Jadeite clean in half, which made him turn into sand and a small gem. The gem disappeared into thin air while the fire started spreading. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, And Sailor Mars all gathered the people into a single spot and Luna was able to teleport all of them out. The Senshi, and all of them kidnapped people, reappeared in front of the City Hall. This created a huge scene and all of the people were able to get to their respective homes safely, while the three Senshi sneaked away and rejoined with Luna. They somehow ended up on the same rooftop Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury ended up on after their first fight together. The three detransformed, Craig being somewhat surprised at seeing Kyle and Pip as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

“So I guess I’m a superhero like you two now, huh?” Craig asked, facing the two. Pip nodded while Kyle turned to him.

“Yeah, and Luna still has to explain a few things about this ‘Sailor Scout’ thing to us.” Kyle said, turning to stare at Luna.

“Yeah, well, I’m saving explanations for when all of your allies are discovered.” Luna said, rolling her eyes. Pip looked to Craig, smiling brightly.

“So what’s it like to be a superhero, Craig?” Pip asked. Craig shrugged indifferently.

“It’s alright, I guess. I just have one question...” Craig trailed off. Pip, as well as Luna and Kyle, turned to face Craig.

“Why in the fuck do I get boobs when I transform?” He asked, deadpanning. Both Pip and Kyle shrugged while Luna let out an ‘I don’t know’ noice. Craig sighed and turned to look out over the city, the tassels of his chullo hat and raven hair waving in the wind.

‘Never have I ever thought that I’d become a superhero. A female superhero at that. Hopefully nobody finds out, I don’t really want to deal with people making fun of me because I turn into a girl when I become a superhero. Well, as long as I can protect the ones I love, I'll gladly become a female superhero.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet nobody was expecting who Sailor Mars was, were you guys? ;) What’s going to happen next? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! I’m kidding. Find out in the next chapter of this crazy, yet somewhat successful, book!


	5. An Unforgettable Prom Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom’s rolling around the corner, and the boys are down for the count when it comes to dates. Well, only Kyle is. Craig and Pip already got dates. When the one person Kyle plans on asking already has a date, what’s he going to do? And what’s the “super special prize” that’s supposed to be given to the Prom King and Queen anyway?

“How?! How were they able to defeat Jadeite?!” Nephrite roared, using his magic to replay the fight. Zoisite looked to a woman with long red hair.

“Your highness, do you know the exact whereabouts of the Legendary Silver Crystal? It would make searching a whole lot easier.” He asked the woman. She scoffed at the question.

“We’ve already searched every other part of the world, and every search has come up empty handed!” The woman said, then turned to Nephrite.

“Nephrite, if you want revenge on those Sailor pests then do so! And find the crystal!” She commanded. Nephrite bowed to her.

“You can count on your North American commander, your highness.”

>Meanwhile!<

“Oh c’mon Kyle! You have to ask him, or else Wendy will take him!”

“Yeah. If Pip and I can do it, you can too.”

“I already told you two a million times! I’m not gonna ask him because he’s most likely going with Wendy and there’s no way he thinks of me more than a friend!” Kyle snapped, making Pip and Craig shake their heads at the red haired boy.

“You can do it Kyle! After all, I’m pretty sure everyone wants you and Stan to be a thing.” Pip encouraged. What he said made Kyle’s face a bright red.

“W-What?!” He practically yelled. Craig nodded.

“Yeah. The ones who want you two to hook up the most are Dawn and most, if not all, of the Asian Girls.” Craig explained in his usual monotone way. That didn’t help settle Kyle’s blushing. Luna rolled her eyes at Kyle, finding his excessive worrying and paranoia over Stan annoying and unnecessary.

“If Craig can ask out Tweek, and Phillip can ask out Damien, then you can ask out Stanley! You have to be brave, just like Sailor Moon should!” Luna pointed out, making the three turn to the cat. Craig crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t get why I’m a Sailor Scout, or why Kyle and Pip are either for that matter. We’re all boys, but when we transform we’re girls.” Craig explained.

“Yeah, why is that Luna?” Pip asked. Luna sighed.

“It’s because the original Senshi was only girls.” Luna lamely explained.

“Were boys not allowed or something?” Kyle asked. Luna looked away.

“The queen was the one who chose who could be one of the Senshi, so who knows why she only chose girls?” Luna lied, not wanting to explain the true reason to why it was only girls. The three were about to ask more questions when the sound of “I Write Sins Not Tragedies” by Panic! At The Disco started playing.

...

“...Kyle, is that your phone that’s ringing?”

“...Yeah. I’ll go answer it.” Kyle facepalmed while standing up and grabbing his phone off his bed. He checked it to see that it was from Stan, which made him blush a bit.

“Excuse me guys.” He quickly stated, walking out of the room and closing the door before answering the call.

“Hey Stan.” Kyle greeted.

“Ah, Ky! You finally picked up!” The response came, making Kyle chuckle.

“Well sorry. Anyways, why’re you calling?” Kyle asked.

“I’ve got some good news Kyle! I asked Wendy out to the prom that’s happening tomorrow night, and guess what? She agreed! I’m so happy!” Stan happily answered. Kyle was silent, the hand holding his phone trembling as he he felt his eyes water.

“Um...Ky? You still there?” Stan asked, voice laced with concern. Pip, Craig, and Luna looked at Kyle through the door. Seeing Kyle’s watery eyes told them straight away that Kyle was to late on asking out his crush. Pip and Craig looked at each other before walking back into Kyle’s room and leaving through the unlocked window. Kyle, not noticing Pip and Craig leaving, furiously tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

“Y-Yeah, I-I’m fine...” Kyle answered, his voice shaking.

“Ky, you’re definitely not fine. You sound like your crying.” Stan’s response came, showing that he didn’t buy the answer.

“I said I’m fine, Stan.” Kyle snapped at his friend, glaring through his teary eyes. Before Stan could say anything, Kyle hung up. He placed his phone in his pocket before raising a hand to his eyes. He let the tears fall as he tried to hide his face. Luna frowned, not liking the sad look on Kyle’s face compared to his usual happy yet logical look he normally had. Luna walked over to Kyle and rubbed against the red head’s leg, trying to calm him down. Kyle looked at Luna before sitting down on the floor, his back resting against the wall. Kyle then picked up Luna, burying his tear stained face in her midnight black fur. Luna rubbed up against Kyle again, still trying to make the ginger haired boy calm down.

“W-Well...this day c-could’ve gone better...” Kyle smiled sadly through his tears.

‘I probably would’ve won him over if I would’ve just been brave like they told me, instead of being an insecure boy who’s afraid to come out of the closet on being gay. If only I was brave like I am when I’m Sailor Moon, then I would be the one who’s going on a date with Stan instead of that fucking bitch Wendy. What does Stan see in her anyway when that whore’s broken his heart so many times...’ Kyle thought angrily, jealous thoughts clouding his mind. Kyle then sighed, forcefully pushing the thoughts from his mind.

‘No, I can’t think like that. It couldn’t be helped. He’s straight and I’m gay, it never would’ve worked anyway...’ Kyle thought sadly, a single tear falling down his cheek.

>Le Time Skips<

It was the prom night, and all of the students were crammed into the gym and were having a blast in general. They were either dancing, talking to friends, or stuffing their faces with food (AKA: Cartman).

“Have you heard? There’s supposed to be a super special prize for whoever wins Prom King and Queen!”

“Really? Now I can’t wait to see who wins!”

“You know, it’s be nice if Craig and Tweek won Prom King and Queen.”

“But...they’re both boys!”

“Who cares? They’re so cute together!” These were just some of the conversations people were having around the gym. Tweek and Craig were hanging out while Pip and Damien were dancing, Pip and Craig keeping an eye on the party to make sure nothing suspicious or related to the Dark Kingdom would happen (Per Luna’s request, because she’s paranoid). Both Craig and Pip had no idea where Kyle was, as they hadn’t seen him anywhere that day. He wasn’t at school, so they thought he was sick or something like that.

“How come?! Why don’t you want me hanging out with Kyle anymore, Wendy?!”

“Because he’s trying to steal you from me!” The arguing made it’s way to everyone’s ears, which made everyone turn one of the walls in the gym to see Wendy and Stan arguing like there was no tomorrow. Craig raised an eyebrow, Tweek hid behind Craig, Pip was confused, and Damien was plain glaring at the two. The reason the two were in another one of their fights was because of, lo and behold, Kyle Broflovski.

“Oh c’mon Wendy! You know for a fact Ky wouldn’t do that!”

“Really? And what makes you so sure of that Stanley?!”

“We’re super best friends, Wendy! Nothing more, nothing less!”

“Oh yeah? Then how can you explain the fact that Kyle has a crush on you?! Huh? Huh?!” Wendy yelled at Stan. This statement made Stan’s eyes widen and his heart drop into his stomach. Stan didn’t know that Kyle had a crush on him because he’s an oblivious piece of shit. Deep in Stan’s mind though, he mentally cursed himself for not admitting to himself that he was bisexual and only dated Wendy so others would believe that he was straight. Maybe then Kyle wouldn’t be so hurt when Stan told him that he was going on a date with Wendy.

“Kyle has a crush on...no way. You have to be joking! Ky isn’t-“

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t figured it out yet! Kyle is in fact gay, Stan! Gay for you!” Wendy growled, cutting off Stan’s statement. Stan was still taken aback by this, he had no idea after all. Stan, not wanting to spend anymore time with Wendy, just turned his back on her and started for the gym doors.

“And where are you going?!” Wendy yelled at him. Stan only spared her a glance before saying his answer.

“I’m going to go see Kyle and support him like a true friend should! It doesn’t matter if he has a crush on me, he’s still my friend no matter what!” Stan yelled back before turning around to start walking out the doors again.

“And that kids is what you call an ‘Indirect Breakup’.” Mr. Mackey decided to share with everyone, which made Wendy’s eyes widen.

‘Stan broke up with me?! But...he’s always the one that cries every time I break up with him!’ Wendy thought, shocked. Everyone turned back to their friends and started talking about the newly broken up couple.

“Geez, poor Stan.”

“Makes you wonder what he sees in Wendy to have gone for her for so long when it’s obvious Kyle’s pretty torn about it.”

“Man, Wendy just can’t seem to understand that Kyle only wants Stan to be happy.”

“Yeah. You’d think she’d know better, being one of the people who always get the highest scores on papers.” These were some of the conversations that didn’t include people cursing out Stan, Wendy, or Kyle. Wendy didn’t like everyone taking Stan’s side and not her’s, so she ran out of the gym and to her house. It was also around that time when a new face entered the gym. The person had long red hair with emerald eyes, and was wearing a navy blue dress with dark blue high heels. This person was non other than Kyle, who thought it’d be cool to use his transformation pen to change him into a girl for this one night. Craig and Pip looked over just in time to see the female Kyle walk in, and both were surprised. Well, only Pip was surprised. Craig was about to burst out laughing. Kyle, completely ignoring the fact that Craig was about to laugh at her and Pip looked like he was mentally questioning Kyle’s life choices, decided to go out onto the dance floor to dance. Kyle’s dress swayed when she danced, same with her hair that she had somehow styled to be in an odango like Sailor Moon’s (It made Kyle feel more like Sailor Moon, who was brave like she/he wanted to be). Damien was getting drinks for both himself and Pip, and Tweek was talking to Clyde and Token, so Craig and Pip decided to talk to each other.

“Why is Kyle a girl?”

“Who cares? I think it’s funny to see him as a girl in public.”

“Don’t tell me your gonna start laughing at the poor fellow.”

“Can’t promise anything, Pip.” The two went on talking like that, trying to understand Kyle’s motives. Kyle, on the other hand, was having a blast. People would compliment her, which boosted her confidence after her little scene when Stan called her the day before. Kyle was about to step off the dance floor so she could get something to drink when a slow song started playing. Everyone paired up with somebody and started dancing to the song. Kyle started moving off of the dance floor, feeling out of place, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to be face-to-face with Tuxedo Mask, making her face light up in delight.

“T-Tuxedo Mask!” She stated, surprised. Even though she was surprised, she couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. Tuxedo Mask returned the smile, offering a glove covered hand to the red haired guy-turned-girl.

“Might I have this dance with you, Sailor Moon?” He quietly asked. Kyle, while taken aback that he knew that she was Tuxedo Mask, smiled and took his outstretched hand. The two made their way to the dance floor and started dancing together. Pip, who was now alone because Craig went to go dance with Tweek and Damien hadn’t returned yet, watched the two dance from the sidelines and smiled. Damien walked up to the blonde, lightly blushing.

“So...you wanna go dance, or...” Damien asked. Pip nodded, taking Damien’s hand and leading him to the dance floor so they could dance. Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask and Kyle were still dancing to the slow song. They both were lost in their own little world.

“You know, a part of me wanted to see you again at this moment.”

“The same goes for me, Moon.” The two continued dancing, both happy in their own world. Cartman, who stopped stuffing his face with food when Wendy and Stan started arguing, was looking over at the people dancing and his thoughts turned to what the “super special prize” the school was going to give whoever won Prom King and Queen. Behind him was an ominous black shadow, which nobody has somehow noticed yet. The shadow seemed to grin and it entered Cartman’s body, who dropped the empty bag of Cheesy Poofs he was eating.

“Find the prize, find it. It doesn’t matter how how you find it, just find it and offer it to the Dark Kingdom!” A voice in Cartman’s mind chanted. Cartman’s face grew into a twisted smile while his eyes clouded over. Cartman then ran off to who-knows-where, trying to find where the prize was. Meanwhile, Tweek saw what Cartman was doing and was confused.

“U-Um...-ACK!- Craig?”

“What is it, Tweekers?”

“D-Do you know where -JESUS!- C-Cartman’s going?” Tweek asked, making Craig shrug his shoulders. Meanwhile again, Cartman was able to find the box they were keeping the prize in. Unfortunately for him, Mr/Mrs. Garrison caught him in the act.

“Eric, just what do you think you’re doing?!” Mrs(?). Garrison asked. Cartman just glared at her(?). Mrs. Garrison’s expression darkened and she was frozen in place. Cartman then ran away from where he was previously standing, running through the crowd of people in the gym. Everyone was caught off guard by this, pointing at him and the box he was holding. Kyle was in his path of running, which she didn’t know she was, and tried to make the fat boy stop.

“Cartman, you fatass, what are doing?! Put the damn box back and stop acting strange!” She snapped at the brunette boy. Cartman glared at her.

“Get out of the way, you stupid ginger!” Cartman commanded, pushing the girl out of the way. Tuxedo Mask caught her before she hit the floor. The same shadow that entered Cartman’s body reappeared and grew to where it completely covered the room. Everyone face’s except Kyle, Craig, and Pip became shadowy and dark. Kyle turned around to face Tuxedo Mask, face falling when she realized he had done another disappearing act. Her wrist watch started beeping, making her face her wrist and tap it.

“Kyle! Something’s wrong with Cartman!”

“That shadow, it’s not natural. It has to be the enemy!” Pip and Craig’s voices came through.

“Guys, transform! The Dark Kingdom’s at it again!” Kyle directed, shutting off her watch. Kyle looked to where Pip and Craig were and pulled out her brooch as the said boys pulled out their pens.

“Moon Prism Power!”

“Mercury Power!”

“Mars Power!”

“Makeup!” The three announced. In flashes of light in their respective colors, they transformed. The shadow seemed to have a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Sailor Scouts!” The shadow undermined. The three glared at the shadow.

“Possession of even the rudest of people is unacceptable and wrong! For love and justice, pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!”

“Protected by Mercury, planet of water, guardian of wisdom, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!”

“Protected by Mars, planet of fire, guardian of war, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I’ll chastise you!” The three of them announced. Sailor Moon felt something off about herself and lifted a hand to her forehead. She then realized that her tiara was missing.

‘Oh crap! This’s bad...’ She thought. Then, she felt a strange warmth in her body. Suddenly, a new tiara appeared on her head and the warmth from before faded. Sailor Moon felt a blush cover her cheeks.

‘That warmth...it felt just like his hands...’ She thought. While she was distracted, Sailor Mars decided to attack.

“Akuryo Taisan!” She yelled, releasing a torrent of flames at the shadow. It had no affect because it was, obviously, a shadow. At this time, Luna runs into the gym.

“Sailor Moon, use your new tiara to attack that shadow!” She ordered. Sailor Mercury’s eyes widened.

“Moon! Try reflecting the light from the lightbulbs with the gem on your tiara!” Sailor Mercury directed. Sailor Moon nodded and grabbed the jewel on her tiara. She then pointed at the shadow with her free hand.

“Possessing the innocent is inexcusable, no matter the reason! Now it’s time for you to pay!” She announced, glaring at the shadow. A crescent moon appeared over Sailor Moon’s head, casting a pale light over the room.

“Moon Twilight Flash!” Sailor Moon announced, sending a bright purple light at the shadow. It hit it’s intended target dead on, making the shadowy youma fade into oblivion. Cartman dropped to the ground, fainted, while the box was sitting dejectedly. Sailor Mercury picked up the box to take it back to the teachers while Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon just stood there, overwhelmed by the mass of students coming up to them in shock.

“Oh my god, it’s Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars!”

“I wonder if Sailor Mercury’s nearby...”

“Superheroes? Here?! Oh my gosh!”

“This is fucking awesome!” The conversations went on, before Sailor Mercury came back and the three ran out of the school to go somewhere safe to detransform. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars detransformed and went back to the prom while Sailor Moon, who was now Kyle, made his way back to his house. Once Pip and Craig made it back to the prom, they were greeted by their friends and dates who didn’t seem to notice their absences. Mr. Mackey made it to the makeshift stage and tapped on the microphone in his hand, earning everyone’s attention.

“Now everyone, may I have your attention m’kay?” He asked. Everyone quieted down.

“M’kay, now everyone, it’s time to announce who the Prom King and Queen is!” Everyone started doing a drumroll while Mr. Mackey opened up an envelope.

“And the winners of this year’s Prom King and Queen award is...Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak! Congratulations boys!” Everyone started cheering loudly, the two boys surprised that they had in fact won.

“What.”

“Oh, oh god! T-This is to much pressure!” The two went up to get their “super special prize”, which turns out to be some shitty fake crowns made by the school’s art club. Kyle made it to his room and fell asleep on his bed, forgetting to close his open window. Into the room snuck Tuxedo Mask, who smiled at the sleeping ginger haired boy. Tuxedo Mask moved away some of the hair covering Kyle’s head and planted a small, sweet kiss on his forehead.

‘This feeling...I’ve felt it somewhere before...a long, long time ago...’ Kyle thought, smiling in his sleep. Tuxedo Mask pulled away just as Luna entered the room through the window.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?!” She asked. Tuxedo Mask looked at the midnight black cat silently, not answering her question.

“Who are you really, Tuxedo Mask? A friend? A foe?” She asked instead. Tuxedo Mask smiled lightly, moving to the window.

“We’re both after the Legendary Silver Crystal, aren’t we? If that’s the case, then I could be considered one of your enemies.” That was all he said before escaping through the window, closing it after him. Luna looked at the window before sighing and jumping on the bed, cuddling next to the sleeping Kyle.

>Meanwhile!<

A boy was walking along the road, looking up at the night sky. He saw a bunch of clouds forming on the horizon, a flash coming from the clouds at irregular intervals. The boy smiled, his eyes shining in the pale moonlight.

“Looks like a storm’s brewing. I better get home before it hits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, the shipping I secretly promised you guys at the beginning has been delivered! I forgot to say this at the beginning, but I’m sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes guys! See you guys in the next, hopefully not totally screwed up, chapter!


	6. Sailor Jupiter’s Debut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a week after the whole prom ordeal, the Sailor Senshi are having some trouble. Luna can’t figure out who the next scout’ll be, Kyle’s confused over a certain someone’s small change in appearance, Pip just wants show Damien a book, and Craig wants some alone time with Tweek. How are the Senshi going to defeat the next enemy when they’re distracted by other things, and who’s the next Sailor Senshi anyways?

‘Oh of all the days the bus had to quit working, it had to be today!’ Kyle angrily thought, pulling his hat to cover up more of his head as the rain fell. Cartman and Kenny were ahead of him while Stan was walking next to him, all of them hurrying back to their homes to get out of the downpour. Stan turned to face Kyle.

“Hey Ky, you wanna hang out?” Stan asked, hopefully. He hasn’t brought up him breaking up with Wendy or his new found knowledge of Kyle’s sexuality to the ginger yet, so he was hoping to talk to him about it if they hung out.

“Sure Stan! It’s been a while sense we’ve hung out anyways.” Kyle replied, smiling.

“Oh that’s great you two. Why don’t you both buy rings and marry already?” Cartman joked, making Kyle and Stan glare at him.

“Shut up fatass!”

“Ay! Don’t call me fat you fucking Jew!” And just like that, the two got into another one of their arguments. Stan sighed while Kenny wasn’t paying attention to their arguing, he was just trying to get out of the rain and get home. The four were crossing the road when a car decided be stupid and to start speeding while paying no attention that the light was red. Stan turned around and saw the speeding car about to have a head-on collision with Kyle, making his heart drop.

“Kyle! Move!” He yelled out, making Kyle look up from the crosswalk to Stan, then turned his head to look at the speeding car. Kyle was practically stuck in place, until an unknown force pulled him out of the car’s way. Kyle looked at the unknown saver to see that it was Leopold “Butters” Stotch. Butters had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue jacket, dark blue pants, and black tennis shoes. The one thing that caught Kyle’s eye though, was a pair of pink rose earrings that Butters was wearing.

“Oh gee wiz, Kyle! You’ve gotta be more careful!” Butters scolded. Kyle shakily nodded, looking down at the floor. Stan and Kenny immediately rushed over while Cartman rushed to his house, muttering about how he wished Butters wasn’t there so the car hit Kyle.

“Kyle! Are you alright?!” Stan hurriedly asked.

“Why the fuck did that car not see the red light, and the distinct green hat belonging to a kid who was crossing the street?!” Kenny raged, looking fully ready to race after the car and teach the driver a lesson. Stan just cradled Kyle’s shaking figure in his arms. He wasn’t sure if he was shaking because of the rain or almost dying, but he continued to hug Kyle even after he stopped shaking. Kyle looked up at Butters, who was standing in front of him.

“T-Thanks for saving me Butters.” He thanked. Butters only smiled.

“It’s no problem, Kyle. Just be careful next time, ‘kay?”

“O-Okay...” With that, Butters walked away. Kenny, who had stopped raging by now, looked over at Stan and Kyle.

“You alright Kyle?” He asked. Kyle nodded, then lightly pushed Stan off of him. Stan frowned, but got off of Kyle non the less. Kyle stood up and turned to face both Stan and Kenny.

“Let’s not speak of this to our parents, okay?” Kyle asked. Stan nodded while Kenny shrugged.

“To be honest, my parents wouldn’t care. My mom, maybe. My dad, definitely not.” Kenny stated, yet nodded when Stan and Kyle stared at him. Kenny then departed, going down the route to his home, while Kyle and Stan started walking down the sidewalk to Stan’s house. Seeing as Kyle and Stan had sleepovers and hung out so often, their parents were accustomed to the fact their children would be back later then expected. Once they arrived at Stan’s house, they made their way to Stan’s bedroom and started on their homework. After they finished, they both started talking. After some talking, Kyle decided to ask Stan something.

“Hey, Stan?”

“Yeah Ky?”

“Did you notice that Butters was wearing earrings today?”

“Yeah, I did. He’s been wearing that same set for a few days now. Why do you ask?”

“I was hoping you knew why he was wearing them.”

“Oh.”

...

“Those rose earrings made him look gay.”

“Yeah, they totally did.” With that, the two went into a fit of laughter. The two continued on with visiting each other, and Stan forgot all about his original plan to talk to Kyle about what Wendy told him. Speaking of Wendy, the two made up but now consider each other friends instead. Before the two knew it, it was time for Kyle to go home. That’s when Stan finally remembered his plan, and he nearly slapped himself for forgetting.

“Bye Stan! Thanks for letting me hang out with you.” Kyle said, starting to walk out the door.

“Bye...w-wait a second, Kyle.” Stan stated, his hand instinctively reaching out for him.

“Hmm? What is it, Stan?” He asked, turning around to face his Super Best Friend. Stan lowered his hand and frowned when he saw the innocent smile on Kyle’s face.

“I-It’s...it’s nothing Ky, don’t worry...” Stan reassured, making Kyle look at him confused before he shrugged.

“Alright then. See ya tomorrow Stan.”

“Yeah...see ya.” And with that, Kyle left. Stan then facepalmed.

“Great going jackass! Just when you’re about to tell him what you’ve found out, you chicken out like a wuss!” Stan complained to no one in particular, sitting down on his bed. He rested his head on his hands and began to formulate a new plan of action.

>Meanwhile!<

“Your youma lost, Nephrite? And that quickly? Geez, even Jadeite’s youma lasted longer than your’s.” A figure taunted, making Nephrite slam his fisted hand into a pillar.

“Shut up, Zoisite! My next youma won’t fail, because I’m going to exploit the greatest weakness known to mankind!” Nephrite bragged. The figure, Zoisite, crossed his arms.

“Oh? And what would that happen to be?” He asked.

“Love! It’s the only known thing that makes a human weak and fragile, and totally unaware of what else may happen in the world!” Nephrite explained. Kunzite, who was standing close by, was concerned.

“Nephrite, are you sure this’ll work? This is the only place we haven’t searched for the Legendary Silver Crystal, we cannot afford any more mishaps.” He asked. Nephrite only smirked, placing his hands on his hips like some sassy lady (*cough* Sheila Broflovski *cough*).

“I’m confident it’ll work out, Kunzite!” Nephrite replied, pridefully. Nephrite then walked away, making Zoisite and Kunzite look to each other and shrug before going back to their original activities.

>Later, with Pip and Damien!<

“Oh please, Damien? I’m sure you’ll like the story!”

“Pip, I’ve said this ten times already. My answer’s no.”

“Aw...” Pip frowned, holding a Harry Potter book close to his chest. Damien patted Pip’s shoulder then went back to reading his Percy Jackson book. That’s when Nichole and Annie walked into the bookstore they were in. Nichole spotted the two first, waving at the two and walking over. Annie followed, a smile on her face.

“Hi Pip! Hi Damien!” Nichole greeted the two once she and Annie walked over.

“Good afternoon you two!”

“Hey.” The two greeted. They started talking when Annie took out her phone and pulled up a picture of herself in a wedding dress. Pip’s face lit up while Damien was confused.

“Wow Annie! You look amazing in that dress!” Pip complimented.

“What’s the occasion?” Damien asked. Annie smiled.

“My cousin is getting married in June, and she asked me to help her model some of the dresses!” Annie explained happily. Pip looked at the picture confused when he realized something about the picture.

“Where are you in the picture? It doesn’t look like any clothes store that I’ve been in here.” He asked. Annie frowned.

“We went to that new wedding store that opened up about a month ago.” She answered. Damien and Pip’s eyes widened.

“You mean that dress store that’s said to be haunted?” Damien asked. Annie nodded, looking down. 

“Yeah, and now my cousin’s wedding is on hold because the groom went missing!” Annie wailed. Nichole patted her back, feeling bad for her. It was at that time where Jay and Butters, who heard the whole conversation from a nearby table, walked over to them. Butters frowned while Jay just stood there, silent as ever.

“You mean that weddin’ store where people who pass by it at night go missin’?” Butters asked. Annie nodded. Jay was confused on what was going on.

“...?” Jay silently asked, looking to Butters. Butters understood their question.

“The Crystal Dress weddin’ store that opened up a month back, remember? They say it’s supposed to be haunted.” Butters explained. Jay nodded, feigning understanding. They actually had no clue as to what they were talking about, and secretly made plans to check out the so called “haunted” wedding store. Their chance came pretty fast because the five went to talking and paid no attention to Jay whatsoever. Jay booked it, running out of the bookstore and all the way to the wedding store they were talking about. As much as I want to tell you what happened to them right now, imma make y’all suffer a bit. Don’t worry, we’ll cut back to this later. Right now, it’s time to check up on someone else!

>Meanwhile, with Craig!<

Craig growled under his breath, facepalming.

“Clyde, what the actual fuck?” Craig seethed. The reason why he was so mad was because Clyde kept dragging Tweek away to take part in some crazy plan, and Clyde knew that Craig just wanted to spend some quality time together with Tweek. He finally caught up with Clyde, who was running away and was dragging Tweek along for some reason. Craig stopped Clyde and slapped him over the head. He then flipped him off and took Tweek’s hand, leading him away from the now crying Clyde. They got to the park, sitting down on one of the benches. The two were silent for the most part, except for Tweek’s little outbursts, until Craig turned to face Tweek.

“Why was Clyde dragging you around like that?” He asked. Tweek looked at him.

“H-He was trying to -GAH!- see if he c-could get a free meal a-at R-Raisins, and he w-wanted me to -ACK!- join him.” Tweek explained.

“Ah. So that explains the few Raisin girls that were chasing you guys.”

“Y-Yeah...” The two went on talking for a while, when it got late. Craig offered to drop Tweek off at his house before heading home and Tweek agreed, so that’s what they did. While they were walking, Craig overhead a conversation two ladies were having.

“Have you heard? Sixteen people have gone missing sense that Crystal Dress wedding store opened up!”

“Yeah, I heard! I’ve heard rumors that if you pass by that place at night, the bride’s ghost will get you!”

“Wow, that’s one mean ghost! Seducing any passerby that happens to go near the shop at night!”

“I also heard that if you buy a product from the store, you’ll never have a happy life as a married couple!”

“Well, when I get married I sure as hell ain’t going to that store to get my wedding dress!”

“Yeah, same here.” Craig couldn’t hear the rest of their conversation, so he couldn’t gather more information. Tweek, on the other hand, didn’t seem to hear the conversation Craig overheard. Once he dropped Tweek off, Craig made his way to the wedding store he heard about. His thoughts turned to the conversation the women had.

‘Sixteen people missing, and all of the disappearances are linked to the Crystal Dress wedding store? Sounds like something the Dark Kingdom would do to me.’ Craig thought. He looked up at the bride statue that was supposedly the source of the disappearances.

‘Sure does look suspicious.’ He thought. He was about to leave when he saw Jay running up the street towards him. They stopped in front of the store and decided to walk into the alleyway on the right side of it. Craig raised an eyebrow at the action, but thought nothing of it. He was used to Jay’s silent yet confusing antics already, so he thought it was for a prank. He then made it to his house and locked himself in his room, pulling out his laptop so he could do some investigating on the store he was just at.

>Later!<

It was night when Jay decided to see for themself if the Crystal Dress store was haunted or not. They walked out of the alleyway they were hiding in and walked to the front of the store. They waited for a few minutes before sighing. They thought it was a waste of time, and started walking back to their house. That is, until something caught their eye. They looked over their shoulder just in time to see a woman standing behind them, before a flash of light made them pass out. Meanwhile, Butters was walking home. He had told his parents that he would be late getting home due to going to see a movie with the rest of Team Stan, minus Kyle because his mom said no. Out of the corner of Butters eye, he saw Jay leaning against the wall of the wedding store. As much as Butters wanted to get away from the store right then and there, he had to see if his friend was doing alright.

“H-Heya there Jay! What’re you doin’ here this late at night?” Butters asked. Jay looked at him and smirked, which Butters didn’t notice.

“....”

“Y-You want me to what?! Jay, a-are you feelin’ okay buddy?” Butters exclaimed. Jay didn’t answer, they just put a finger under Butters’ chin and tilted it up so Butters could see their face better. Butters sighed, crossing his arms.

“Oh alright, if it’ll g-get you to stop actin’ strange!” Butters reluctantly agreed, making Jay’s smirk widen. After a bit, Stan was walking on the other side of the street when he saw Butters and Jay. At first, he was gonna rush over and say hi when he noticed something off. Butters and Jay’s eyes were both devoid of light, and they were both paler than usual. Standing behind the two, was a woman wearing a wedding dress that was eerily similar to the one the statue on top of the wedding store was wearing. Stan’s eyes widened and he raced away from the scene, all the way to his house.

>Meanwhile, with Kyle and Luna!<

“So...you’re saying that this so called ‘Legendary Silver Crystal’ is what the enemy’s after?”

“Yes. That is why South Park’s been having all these youma attacks.”

“Huh. That’s really strange.”

“When you think about it, no it’s not.” Luna stated. Kyle sighed and rested his head on his hands. It was a hour after the arranged bedtime Kyle had to follow and he just wanted to sleep, but Luna kept him up with her stressing over how she didn’t have any links onto who the next Scout would be and the importance of the Legendary Silver Crystal. After a bit, Kyle fell asleep while Luna went out of his room into the hallway outside his bedroom. While Kyle was asleep, Tuxedo Mask sneaked into his room from the unlocked window. He saw Kyle sleeping and proceeded to shake him awake. Kyle woke up, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“H-Huh...wha...?” He mumbled, confused. He then saw Tuxedo Mask and his confusion turned to surprise. Before Kyle could react, Tuxedo Mask pulled him out of bed and to the open window.

“Two of your friends are in trouble. Follow me, I’ll take you to them.” Tuxedo Mask said. Hearing that made Kyle’s eyes widen, but he nodded. They both jumped out of the window, just as Luna came back in. Her eyes widened.

“Kyle! Where are you going with him?!” She yelled. When Kyle didn’t answer, Luna grumbled and got out her communication watch. It beeped a few times before Pip and Craig’s voices came through.

“L-Luna? Why are you calling so late?” Pip asked with a yawn.

“Yeah. Care to answer that?” Craig asked.

“No time to explain you two, Tuxedo Mask is leading Kyle away!” Luna almost screeched. Meanwhile, Kyle half ran, half dragged by Tuxedo Mask to the wedding store. Kyle was about to ask why they were here when he saw both Jay and Butters. There was a dark purple aura around them while Butters and Jay were laying on the ground, pale and devoid of energy. Kyle’s eyes widened and he took his transformation brooch out of the pocket in his pajama pants.

“Moon Prism Power! Makeup!” Kyle announced. In a flash of pink, Kyle was now Sailor Moon. Nephrite then appeared, smirking as he looked down at Sailor Moon.

“Well, if it isn’t Sailor Moon! Have you come to rescue these poor souls with the power of ‘love’, when there is no such thing as this love you and the rest of these filthy human’s speak off?” Nephrite taunted. Sailor Moon growled.

“Tarnishing the pure souls of people, and disrespecting the true power of love! I won’t stand for it!” Sailor Moon announced as she pointed at Nephrite and the youma, who was standing behind him.

“For love and justice, pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!” Sailor Moon announced. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Luna then ran into the store.

“Moon!” The three yelled. The three proceeded to fight Nephrite and his youma. The outburst made Butters wake up, and his eyes widened when he saw the fight that was happening. Butters then looked over to see Jay, who was now fainted on the ground. Nephrite paid no attention to the now awake Butters, same thing with everyone else.

“I’ll take the energy from you three, just like I took the energy from those poor kids!” Nephrite taunted. Butters eyes widened and his hands curled into fists.

“Y-You mean Jay was b-bein’ controlled all this time?” Butters quietly asked, body shaking. Then the youma attacked Sailor Mercury, who screamed. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Luna turned to the youma.

“Mercury!” The three yelled, fearing for their friend’s safety. Butters stood up and, in a fear of newfound strength, was able to pick up the youma and hold it over his head.

“How ‘bout I show you the true power held inside this ‘poor kid’?!” Butters yelled as a green symbol appeared on his forehead. Luna gasped when she realized just who Butters was. Luna pulled a green pen from oblivion and threw it to Butters, who caught it while he held the youma with one hand. Butters looked at it, confused.

“Yell out ‘Jupiter Power! Makeup!” Luna directed.

“I’m so confused...but I’ll do my best!” Butters stated. He gripped the pen and held it over his head.

“Jupiter Power! Makeup!” He announced. In a flash of pale green light, Butters began his transformation. He now wore a white fuku and a green collar with four white stripes on it. He then wore white elbow length gloves with green glove lining. He also now had a green skirt, short green boots, a green jewel on his tiara, a green circle shaped brooch, a pink back bow, and a pink chest bow. His hair lengthened and was put up into a ponytail by a green hair tie. With a small spin and a cute little pose, Butters transformation was complete. Both Nephrite and youma had no time to react before Butters, who is now a girl like the other three, released her first attack.

“Flower Hurricane!” She yelled, her voice now a higher pitch and more feminine than her original. A storm of flower petals enveloped both Nephrite and the youma, successfully paralyzing them.

“Butters?” The three Sailor Scouts asked in unison, completely not expecting him to be the next Senshi.

“Protected by Jupiter, planet of thunder, guardian of protection, Sailor Jupiter! I’ll make you feel so much regret, it’ll leave you numb!” Butters, now known as Sailor Jupiter, announced. Nephrite’s eyes widened when he heard the name and saw her figure.

“Sailor Jupiter? I feel like I’ve seen you before somewhere...” He mumbled to himself. Sailor Jupiter didn’t hear him. She crossed her arms in front of her, hands curled into finger guns. Her tiara released a little antenna that reached over her head.

“Jupiter, the planet I guard, I call upon your strength! Send me down a thunder storm!” She commanded. A clap of thunder sounded and a spark of lightning hit the antenna that was attached to her tiara. The energy then flowed down her body and materialized in her hands.

“Jupiter Thunderbolt!” Sailor Jupiter yelled, thrusting her hands above her head. A large lightning bolt sprung out of her outstretched hands and hit the youma and Nephrite head on. Both screamed in pain and disappeared, Nephrite leaving behind a small jewel like Jadeite did. It disappeared into oblivion and Sailor Jupiter dropped to her knees, exhausted. Sailor Moon rushed to help her up as Luna turn to face the wide windows of the store.

‘You only led Kyle here because his help was needed, didn’t you Tuxedo Mask? Why’re your antics so strange, and who are you really?!’ Luna thought, turning back to the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were making sure that the people who went missing were fine, because all of them were stuck inside the mannequins, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter seemed to be in a conversation. After they all finished, Luna’s eyes shone a bright white light. The four covered their eyes, until the light died down. When it did, Luna’s front left paw was resting on a pink stick with a yellow crescent moon attached to it. Sailor Mars was the first to ask about it.

“Luna, what’s that?” She asked, pointing to the stick.

“This is the Moon Stick, a powerful weapon with special healing abilities.” Luna explained. She then turned to Sailor Moon.

“Sailor Moon, this is your weapon. Use it and your abilities as the Sailor Senshi leader to locate the princess and protect the Legendary Silver Crystal!” Luna exclaimed. The four were shocked, Sailor Moon especially.

“I’m...the leader?”

-To Be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I DID A CLIFFHANGER, KILL ME. Also, sorry I haven’t updated in a while and my fight scenes suck! Hope y’all enjoyed!


	7. Tuxedo Mask...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all three of Sailor Moon’s allies found, Luna promises to reveal why they became Sailor Senshi. But... just who is Tuxedo Mask? Why is he, and the Dark Kingdom, after the Legendary Silver Crystal? Just what’re these strange dreams Kyle keeps having? Find out all this and more in this long awaited chapter...

“I’m...the leader?” Sailor Moon asked, standing still. Behind her, the other three scouts- Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter- were stunned into silence. Luna, on the other hand, was angered by what Sailor Moon had said.

 

“I told you this a few weeks ago, Moon! How have you forgotten already?!” Luna yelled, making the four jump back in surprise. The black cat then sighed, regaining her composure.

 

“Anyways...now that your allies have all been found, I can reveal the real reason you all were chosen to be the Sailor Senshi.” She began. Sailor Mercury, who was the first to recover from the earlier surprise, tilted her head to the side.

 

“But... isn’t the reason supposed to be us defeating this so called ‘Dark Kingdom’?” She asked. Luna lowerd her head.

 

“No, it isn’t. Look, I’ll explain more, but not here. Just meet up together at Stark’s Pond early tomorrow morning. Sense it’s a weekend and all, I’ll be able to go more into depth then without the school schedule interrupting us.” Luna stated. The four scouts nodded, turning to make their way back to their respective homes. Sailor Mars looked down at the new weapon and picked it up, turning it over in her hands before following the others out of the wedding store.

 

**The next day...**

 

Stan woke up with a start, sitting straight up in his bed and gasping for air. His hand quickly moved to his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had gathered there.

 

“What a weird dream... it’s even weirder sense I keep having it recently.” He said aloud, recalling the dream.

 

“It’s always the same; some woman with long hair telling me to find this ‘Legendary Silver Crystal’... and I’m never able to get a good look at her face.” He sighed, then turned to look at his clock.

 

“It’s 5:38 in the morning?! Jesus Christ, these dreams love to mess up my sleep schedule...” Stan grimaced, then got out of bed to get ready to start the day.

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

Kyle, Luna, Pip, and Craig were at Stark’s Pond, waiting for Butters. The four were indulged in small talk, when the sound of crunching snow made it’s way to their ears. Kyle looked up first, seeing the blonde boy they were waiting for.

 

“Well, howdy there, fellas! Hopefully I’m not intrudin’ on anythin’.” Butters waved. Kyle smiled and patted the empty seat next to him on the snow, a gesture for the blonde to sit down.

 

“You didn’t, Butters. Besides, you’re a part of the team now.” Kyle stated. Butters smiled at that.

 

“Well, I’m glad! I did have a gut feelin’ that you guys were my new teammates.” He said, moving to sit besides Kyle. Once Butters was seated, Luna turned to face Craig.

 

“You were the one who picked up the Moon Stick before we left, right?” She asked. Craig nodded, taking the moon-themed weapon from the backpack he was carrying. He then handed the Moon Stick over to Kyle, who held it loosely in his hands.

 

“It’s strange, I’ve never seen a weapon like this before...” Kyle exclaimed, turning it over in his hands. “Not even in all those books my mom makes me read.”

 

“That’s because this weapon isn’t recorded in any of those history books, Kyle.” Luna stated. This confused the four kids.

 

“Whatever do you mean by that, Luna?” Pip asked, folding his hands in his lap. Luna turned to him.

 

“Well, for one, it’s an item from-“ Luna began, but cut herself off and hid behind Kyle.

 

“Luna? What’re you-“ Kyle began.

 

“Shh! Quiet! Someone’s coming!” Luna cut him off. The four turned to the entrance of Stark’s Pond, seeing Clyde running up to the group. Kyle quickly stuffed the Moon Stick into Craig’s backpack as Clyde came to a stop in front of them and bent forwards, gasping for breath.

 

“Hey guys! Don’t mean to crash on y’all’s parade, but I got a serious question!” Clyde said, once he caught his breath. The four turned to look at one another, then turned back to the brunette.

 

“Whatever seems to be the trouble, Clyde?” Pip asked, curious like usual. Craig just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the said boy. Clyde pulled out a rumpled up newspaper from his jacket pocket, much to everyone else’s confusion, and shoved it in Butters’ face. Butters grabbed it and started looking it over, while Clyde was smiling widely.

 

“I was wondering if you guys have seen a shiny gem anywhere around here!” Clyde stated, which only confused the group more.

 

“Clyde, what? You’re not making any sense, dude.” Craig stated, making Clyde frown. He then brightened up suddenly.

 

“It’s all over the news! But, you guys can look at it in the newspaper I threw at Butters sense you haven’t seen the news yet.” Clyde said, then ran off while waving his goodbye.

 

“Well... that was something.” Kyle said, the other three nodding in agreement. From his spot next to Kyle, Butters’ eyes widened.

 

“U-Uh, fellas? W-We gotta situation...” He said, making the others turn to him. He held up the newspaper and pointed to the title on the front page. “Look! T-The title explains it all!”

 

The title that Butters pointed out was enough for Kyle’s world to suddenly stop.

 

“Infamous thief, Tuxedo Mask, tells public about a ‘Legendary Silver Crystal’!”

 

“What the fuck?!” Craig shouted. “Why would he do that?!”

 

“It’s a mystery, Craig, but I can tell nothing good will come out of him telling the public this...” Pip grimaced, looking nervously between the others to see their reactions.

 

“This ‘Tuxedo Mask’ is an idiot! Why would he release something this important to the mass public?!” Luna yelled. Craig nodded, mumbling a few colorful words under his breath, while Pip just stayed silent. Butters, having no words of his own to say in the conversation, looked over at Kyle to see if he had an answer. What he saw however, was Kyle staring down at his fisted hands.

 

“Kyle? Y-You okay, buddy?” Butters asked, grabbing everyone else’s attention. Kyle sighed, still staring down at his hands.

 

“Yeah, I-I’m okay...” He trailed off. Pip, Luna, Butters, and Craig turned to look at each other before turning back to face Kyle. Pip was the first to get up, going over and patting Kyle gently on the back.

 

“It’s alright, Kyle. I know you’re sad because of... this... but I’m sure everything will get better!” The British boy encouraged, doing his best to cheer up the ginger. Butters rubbed his knuckles together as he started thinking.

 

“S-Somethin’ tells me this won’t end well...” He finally said. Craig rolled his eyes.

 

“That was a given, Butters.” He said, still angry over the earlier news. Luna shook her head at the black-haired boy.

 

“Craig, leave Leopold alone. Now is not the time for such matters.” She stated in a matter of fact tone. Butters turned to Luna, confused.

 

“I-I don’t remember tellin’ you my real name...” He said. Luna let out a smug smile.

 

“I have my ways of figuring out information.” She replied.

 

“B-But still!”

 

“I’ll explain it to you later, Leopold.”

 

“Guys, we’re getting off topic.” Craig began, causing everyone to look back at him. “Sense Tuxedo Mask has told everyone about the crystal, we’ve got to be on guard for anymore youma attacks.”

 

That caused Kyle to perk up and for the others to nod in agreement.

 

“We should also be on the watch for more people wanting to find the crystal. People such as Clyde, for example.” Pip explained. Luna faced away from the group.

 

“I’m going to go back to my research regarding Tuxedo Mask. I’m also going to snoop around and see if I can figure out why he told the public about the Legendary Silver Crystal.” Luna then turned back to face them. “All of you, be on guard. We cannot let the Dark Kingdom hurt anymore people in their search!”

 

Everyone nodded. Luna smiled before running off to her secret lab. The group then turned to face one another. Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to talk.

 

“Why would he do that? I thought he was on our side...” Kyle finally broke the silence. His hands curled into fists in his lap. “It just... it just doesn’t make any sense! He’s helped us before, so why would he do this?!”

 

Butters and Pip grimaced at how Kyle had started shouting at the last sentence. Craig crossed his arms again and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Kyle, you’re acting like how Tweek was when we pretended to brake up. What’re you not telling us?” He asked. The last sentence got everyone’s attention, and Kyle blushed a bit out of embarrassment.

 

“I dunno what you’re talking about, Tucker.” He grumbled. Craig simply tutted.

 

“You’ve only proved that something’s up, ya know. You never refer to anyone by their last name, unless their Cartman.” He pointed out, making Kyle blush more in embarrassment. Butters, in a desperate attempt to stop a future argument, decided to take matters into his own hands.

 

“Kyle, buddy, it’s okay! You can tell us what’s goin’ on!” He stated, smiling nervously. Kyle sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Fine... but only if you all promise to not tell anyone else!” He stated. Pip, Craig, and Butters nodded. Kyle then sighed, raising one of his hands to comb through his hair.

 

“I keep having this weird dream about some dude who looks like a prince. He keeps calling some lady named ‘Serenity’, and dream me keeps calling him ‘Endymion’. Then, at the end of the dream, he always gets hit by some dark cloud thingy...” Kyle explained. “I’ve been having it sense I first became Sailor Moon, and I still can’t make any sense of it!”

 

Pip giggled a bit, hiding it behind his hand. This made Kyle turn to him, confused.

 

“First you had a crush on Stan, then Tuxedo Mask, now perhaps this ‘Endymion’ guy! Just choose one already!” He laughed. Kyle’s cheeks became a dark pink at that.

 

“P-Pip! I don’t have a crush on Tuxedo Mask! T-That’s- that’s just-no! I d-don’t even know if he’s around the s-same age as myself!” He rambled. Pip just laughed harder at his reaction, unable to keep himself from falling backwards onto the snow from how hard he was laughing. Butters couldn’t help but to start laughing himself, Pip’s laugh was contagious. Craig just chuckled, hiding it behind his hand. Kyle’s entire face became a bright red in anger, making the others laugh harder.

 

“S-Shut up! I mean it!” Kyle shouted. “I don’t l-like Tuxedo Mask, or this ‘Endymion’, like t-that!”

 

“It’s pretty obvious, Kyle, and I don’t even know the guy!” Butters stated, wiping a tear from his eye. Kyle grumbled profanities under his breath, hiding his face into the orange jacket he was wearing. They continued to talk for a bit, trying to understand the motives behind Tuxedo Mask’s confession to the public and what the meaning behind Kyle’s dreams were.

 

**Meanwhile, with Luna...**

 

“What do you mean he just sent in a recording about the crystal?! There’s got to be more to it then that! No? Ugh... fine. Thank you for your time.” Luna sighed as she set down the phone she had used to call the South Park news station. She then looked over at the newspaper article she had laying nearby on a different table. She looked over the article on the Legendary Silver Crystal, shaking her head.

 

“Tuxedo Mask, you idiot! What could you have to gain from doing this...” Luna quietly mused as she read and reread the article, trying to understand said man’s motives.

 

**Meanwhile, with Tuxedo Mask...**

 

Tuxedo Mask was sitting on the rooftop of South Park’s elementary school. His legs dangled off the edge as he looked out over the city, one of his hands fiddling with the bow tie around his neck while the other moved up to take off his top hat.

 

“I wonder if what I did was the correct course of action...” He thought aloud. He set the top hat in his lap, holding it so it wouldn’t fly away. The hand that was messing with his bow tie moved up to his hair, combing through the raven locks. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts plaguing his brain.

 

“Oh, stop it, man! Stop it! It’s to late to turn back now, anyways.” He said to himself. “I’ve gotta have the Legendary Silver Crystal so I can remember that blank spot in my memory.”

 

His grip on the top hat tightened.

 

“I just hope that this doesn’t mess up Sailor Moon and her allies all that much...”

 

**Meanwhile, with the Dark Kingdom...**

 

Kunzite and Zoisite were looking at a panel with several screens on it, each screen showing a different part of South Park. The one thing in common with each screen is that in each one, there were people searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal. Kunzite was smirking.

 

“To think that humans would get so worked up over something they don’t even understand. It’s downright amusing, if I do say so myself.” He chuckled. Zoisite rolled his eyes at the statement, scoffing.

 

“Need I remind you that it’s because of these humans that Jadeite and Nephrite are no longer with us, limiting the Four Kings of Heaven to only two?” A feminine voice called out, making the two turn to the lady. “The Legendary Silver Crystal belongs to us, and we need it to satisfy our great ruler! She won’t last long on the little human energy we have taken so far, so either find the crystal or take all the energy from the human race!”

 

Zoisite got up and made his way over to the lady, bowing to her as his emerald green eyes shone.

 

“I shall bring you both the Legendary Silver Crystal and the human’s energy, my queen. Just leave it to your European Commander, Zoisite.”

 

**Later, with Luna and the Senshi...**

 

Luna had met back up with the group at the game center, and they were still talking about Tuxedo Mask and the Legendary Silver Crystal.

 

“I think we’re all in agreement that Tuxedo Mask is an enemy, right?” Luna asked. Everyone nodded, except for Kyle, who was lost in thought.

 

“Kyle?” A British accented voice asked, making Kyle break out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Pip and Butters looking at him worriedly.

 

“Are you alright? Ya spaced out for a second there.” Butters asked. Kyle nodded quickly. Craig and Luna looked at him skeptically.

 

“So, then, what’s your call on Tuxedo Mask? You are the leader, after all.” Craig asked. Kyle knitted his eyebrows together.

 

“I’d say he’s an enemy.” He lied. Craig, seemingly satisfied with the answer, nodded and turned to Luna.

 

“Now, Luna, tell us about the enemy.” Craig said. The said cat lowered her head.

 

“There isn’t much to say about the Dark Kingdom. Their motives are to capture both the princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal so they can take over the world.” She vaguely explained. Pip tilted his head.

 

“Just what is this ‘Legendary Silver Crystal’ anyways? You keep bringing it up and saying it’s important, but you’ve never told us why.” He asked. Luna turned to face him.

 

“It’s a special gem, passed down through the heirs of the Silver Millennium. It holds enough power to blow up a star, and it could spell the end of the world if it fell into the wrong hands.” She said in a low voice. Everyone’s eyes widened. Enough power to blow up a star? How were a bunch of fifth graders supposed to protect that?

 

“It’s the destiny of the Sailor Senshi to protect both the crystal and the Moon Princess.” She continued on. “I’ve been sent here to do the Moon’s bidding and fully awaken each of the Scouts.”

 

Seeing the confused looks on the boys’ faces, Luna sighed and shook her head.

 

“It’ll all come to you in time. Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I’ve still got some investigating to do.” And with that, Luna turned around and made her way into the very back of the game center. The four turned to each other, confused by Luna’s explanation.

 

“H-How’re we supposed to protect somethin’ that powerful? W-We haven’t even graduated elementary school yet!” Butters stressed, bumping his knuckles together.

 

“Well, we don’t have a choice, now do we? We’re ‘destined’ to do this, by what Luna said.” Craig deadpanned, one of his hands reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“I’m more concerned over what she meant by ‘fully awakened’. Any ideas on what she meant by that?” Pip asked, starting to mess with his bow tie. Kyle, on the other hand, looked over at the arcade games lining the walls. One that caught his eye was a game based off of Sailor V, which made him walk over and sit in the seat in front of it. He inserted a quarter into the machine and started playing, trying to get his thoughts off of what Luna had just revealed. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to one of the weapons Sailor V used in the game.

 

_That weapon looks an awful lot like the Moon Stick..._ Kyle thought while he was trying to defeat the boss monster.  _It makes me wonder... what if Sailor V was one of our allies? It’s not to much of a far-fetched idea..._

 

**The next day...**

 

“Dr. Isono? They’re ready for you...”

 

“Yes, yes, I know. Tell them I’ll be right out.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” And with that the stagehand ran out of the dressing room. Dr. Isono, who was Zoisite in disguise, rearranged the scarf around their neck and walked out on set. The person behind the camera counted them off and when he finished, the host started talking.

 

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is the Park Talk Show. I’m your host, and here with me today is miss Dr. Isono who claims to be an expert of the new phenomenon: the Legendary Silver Crystal.” He exclaimed. He then turned to Zoisite. “Doctor, could you be so kind as to tell the viewers what exactly this ‘Legendary Silver Crystal’ is?”

 

“Of course.” Zoisite replied in a feminine voice. “It’s a very special crystal that has magical powers and can give it’s user eternal life.”

 

In the Cartman’s house, Eric was watching the TV with giddy excitement. He suddenly bolted out the door, cackling slightly.

 

“A stone that could make me live forever?! I’ve gotta go find that damn thing so I can shove it in Kyle’s jew face and put him in his place!”

 

In the Black’s home, Token wasn’t paying attention to the TV, he was sitting on his bed and holding his head in thought. Downstairs, he could hear his parents arguing about where the crystal could be.

 

“You know, Token, you can’t stay in bed all day.” A voice called out. Token sighed.

 

“I know that! I’m trying to think of how to go about this thing entirely, though, Artemis.” He explained. The voice, Artemis, tutted.

 

“That isn’t an excuse, Token! There could be people in danger, and you’re sitting here twiddling your thumbs!” They exclaimed. Token sighed again, but stood up. He moved to his bedroom door, grabbing a small yellowish-orange pen in the process.

 

“Alright, Artemis, I get it. I’ll go scope around town and see what’s up.” He then turned to where the voice was coming from, frowning. “You sure do love guilt tripping me, don’t you?”

 

In the Broflovski household, Luna was looking at the TV in skepticism.

 

“An expert on the Legendary Silver Crystal? The public hasn’t even know about it for two days and there’s already someone saying they’re an expert on it!” She complained. She then heard a sound from the second floor, so she went to go check it out. She found Ike, on the floor, going through his toy drawer.

 

“Must... find... crystal.” The toddler kept repeating in a trancelike state. Luna waved her paw in front of Ike’s face, trying to snap him out of it, but Ike didn’t respond. She then heard a crash from Kyle’s room, so she ran the room and saw that it was a mess. Clothes were all over the place and Kyle was kneeling on the ground, going through his drawers.

 

“Kyle?! What’re you doing?!” Luna screeched.

 

“Where is it?! Where is the Legendary Silver Crystal?!” Kyle asked himself, somehow not hearing Luna. Meanwhile, at the TV station, everything was in chaos.

 

“It wasn’t in the forest?! Not even at the old UFO wreck?!”

 

“How is that possible?!”

 

“God fucking damnit! We can’t find anything!” Those were just a few of the things people in the TV station were yelling. Zoisite moved to the various buttons lining the sound board, a sinister smile making it’s way onto their face.

 

“So you can’t find the crystal, hmm? Kunzite was right, this is amusing! But, sense I no longer have any use of you humans...” Their smile widened and they pressed a dark purple button on the sound board’s edge. “The least I can do is steal every last ounce of energy you have for my glorious leader!”

 

**A bit later, with Kyle...**

 

Kyle held his head tightly. He was feeling faint and nauseous, and he didn’t know why. What was happening to him?

 

“W-What’s going on with me...?” He asked himself, before carefully making his way downstairs. He was met with the sight of his parents laying on the couch, fainted.

 

“Mom?! Dad?! Oh no... I’ve gotta see if I can help them!” Kyle quickly got out his transformation brooch and the Moon Stick, but he moved to fast and fell over. He was then lying on the ground, struggling to get back up again.

 

“I’ve... gotta... get up and... transform into... Sailor Moon...!” He gasped, but his body wouldn’t budge. “The Dark... Kingdom’s... at it... again...”

 

And, before he could get up, his body went slack as his eyes closed. His grip on the brooch and the weapon went away, and both clattered to the floor. One thought flew through his mind before he fainted.

 

_Luna, Pip, Craig, Butters... Tuxedo Mask... help..._

 

**Meanwhile, with Stan...**

 

Stan was on his bed, reading a book as he petted Sparky. It was quiet both inside his house and outside... too quiet. He then realized that something very peculiar was going on.

 

“Why is it so quiet? It’s never this quiet at this time of day, or anytime for that matter...” He stated, placing down his book and moving off his bed. Sparky followed, curiosity taking over. Once he got downstairs, he was met with the strange sight of his parents fainted on the floor and not one machine on.

 

“Mom? Dad? What’s going on?” He asked, only to be met with no answer. He opened the door and looked outside, only to gasp when he saw fainted people lining the streets of South Park.

 

“Oh god, this is all my fault... I’ve made a mistake, and now I’ve gotta make things right again.” He said to no one in particular. He turned to Sparky and made a motion for him to stay, making said dog bark in agreement. Then, Stan’s thoughts suddenly flashed to Kyle.

 

“Oh my god, Kyle! How could I forget? He could be like everyone else right now!” And with that said, he quickly went upstairs and grabbed a backpack then ran to Kyle’s house. He made it the house and slammed open the door, finding Kyle fainted on the floor with the Moon Stick and brooch near him. Stan knelt down next to Kyle and set down his backpack. He zipped it open and reached inside, pulling out a black top hat and white mask.

 

**Later, with Pip...**

 

Pip was staggering along the street, trying to find Kyle and the others.

 

“Of course I had to fall for the trick! The Dark Kingdom used that Isono lady to steal peoples’ energy!” He complained, now in front of the game center. “People are dropping like flies, and I’m about to be next sense I have barely any strength left!”

 

“Phillip? Are you alright?! What’s going on?!” A voice called. Pip turned to it, seeing Luna racing out of the game center and towards him.

 

“I-I don’t know if I’m alright or not, but I do know that e-everyone fainting is because of the Dark Kingdom!” Pip exclaimed. Luna looked at the ground.

 

“Ugh, I knew they had something to do with this... Phillip, follow me. There’s something you need to see.” Luna stated, turning back around and racing into the building with Pip stumbling after her. They made it to the Sailor V game Kyle was playing the day before. Luna said something in a different language, and suddenly the machine moved away to reveal a hidden stairway. Pip’s eyes widened and Luna turned back around to face him.

 

“Follow me, Phillip.” She directed before making her way down the stairs. Pip hesitated before following, the machine moving back into place behind him. At the bottom of the stairs was a room filled to the brim with all sorts of computers and monitors. Pip covered his mouth in surprise.

 

“Oh my goodness! This place is amazing!” He gasped, feeling like a kid in a candy store.

 

“These computers are all linked to the Moon’s main system. While I do use this place for research, it can also be used to locate the Dark Kingdom.” She then turned to Pip. “It’ll work better if you’re Sailor Mercury, Phillip.”

 

Pip nodded, taking out his transformation pen.

 

“Mercury Power! Makeup!” He announced. In a flash, Pip transformed into Sailor Mercury. She sat down at one of the computers and started typing. In just a few minutes, she had pulled up the news tower. She pointed at it and looked over at Luna.

 

“There! The news tower! That’s where all the stolen energy’s going!” She cried out. Luna nodded.

 

“Right. Now, we’ve gotta contact the other Scouts so they can help us!” Luna stated. Sailor Mercury nodded and turned to start working with another computer. She was working for a minute when she stopped and slammed her hand down on the keyboard.

 

“It’s not working, Luna! Somehow the signal’s jammed, so I can’t contact them!” She explained. The cat looked at the screen showing the news tower, lost in her thoughts.

 

“We’re going to win this. Somehow, someway.”

 

**Meanwhile, with Kyle...**

 

_What’s going on...? I think... my strength’s coming back..._  Kyle thought, slowly regaining consciousness. A hand started slapping his cheek, trying to wake him up.

 

“Hey, wake up! Now isn’t the time to be sleeping!” A voice came. Kyle groaned a bit as he opened his eyes, almost immediately focusing on the figure holding him. He realized the figure was Tuxedo Mask, making Kyle’s eyes widen and for him to squirm in the other’s grip.

 

“Why’re you moving around so much, Sailor Moon? I’m only trying to help!” Tuxedo Mask complained, keeping his composure in check. Kyle looked up at him, frowning sadly.

 

“How do you know I’m Sailor Moon? Why did you tell everyone about the Legendary Silver Crystal?!” He asked, trying to not let his emotions go haywire. Tuxedo Mask frowned.

 

“This mess is all my fault. I was ready to get the Legendary Silver Crystal through any means necessary, but I didn’t take the Dark Kingdom into consideration.” His face the gained a look of determination. “You’re the only one able to transform into Sailor Moon and save everyone, Kyle!”

 

Kyle was taken aback by that information. He decided not to question how he knew his name, or gripe on how he hadn’t answered his first question. He picked up the transformation brooch and the Moon Stick, holding the brooch over his head.

 

“Moon Prism Power! Makeup!” He announced. In a flash of light, Kyle was now Sailor Moon. She looked to Tuxedo Mask, who nodded. The two raced to the center of town, hoping the others were alright.

 

**Meanwhile, with Sailor Mercury and the others...**

 

“Oh, I hope Kyle’s alright!” Butters, now Sailor Jupiter, stated.

 

“I’m sure he is, Jupiter. He’s not our leader for no reason.” Craig, now Sailor Mars, reassured. Sailor Mercury looked at her communicator.

 

“Luna, we’re outside the news tower. What’s our next move?” She asked. It crackled a bit before Luna’s voice came through.

 

“You go in there, find the Dark Kingdom member behind this, and beat ‘em up so everyone’s energy is returned!” Luna explained. The three turned to each other and nodded. Sailor Juniper moved to the door and used her increased strength to kick it down. Once inside the three raced to the main recording studio. Sailor Mercury slammed the door open.

 

“Alright, whoever you are! Return the people’s energy right this instant!” She yelled. Zoisite, no longer using his Dr. Isono disguise, cackled.

 

“How about no, you sailor brats?!” Zoisite taunted. The three scouts pointed at Zoisite.

 

“Protected by Mercury, planet of water, guardian of wisdom; Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!”

 

“Protected by Mars, planet of fire, guardian of war; Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I’ll chastise you!”

 

“Protected by Jupiter, planet of thunder, guardian of protection; Sailor Jupiter! I’ll make ya feel so much regret, it’ll leave ya numb!” The three announced. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter made a move to attack, but Zoisite quickly teleported away. Everything was silent until...

 

“You mean we just did all that for fucking nothing?!” Sailor Mars yelled. Sailor Mercury let out an exaggerated sigh.

 

“O-Oh hamburgers...” Sailor Jupiter griped, bumping his knuckles together.

 

“Uh... guys? Zoisite escaped back to the Dark Kingdom...” Luna’s voice came through their communicators. The three Senshi looked at each other and sighed.

 

“We know, Luna...” They grimaced.

 

**Meanwhile, with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask...**

 

_Oh,what am I supposed to do? I don’t know how to heal this much people all at once..._  Sailor Moon thought, looking around at all the fainted people. She started tearing up as she saw people she recognized laying on the ground.

 

“I can’t do t-this... T-There’s no way...” She softly said, catching Tuxedo Mask’s attention. A few tears rolled down her face, but were quickly wiped away. Sailor Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Mask wiping away the tears with one of his gloved hands, the other resting on her cheek.

 

“You can do this, Sailor Moon. This may seem impossible, but you’ve already done the impossible time and time again.” Tuxedo Mask smiled gently. “I should know, I’ve been with you every step of the way.”

 

With that last sentence, the Moon Stick started glowing. The two looked at it in shock. Nearby, a lady in a red and blue sailor outfit and with long black hair in a red bow was watching with interest. With her was a white cat, who had a golden crescent moon on their forehead.

 

_That weapon... it’s the Moon Stick. That must mean that lady’s Sailor Moon._  The woman thought, watching the events playing out in silence. Back with Sailor Moon, she was slightly panicking.

 

“W-What’s happening? Why’s it glowing? What am I supposed to do with this thing?” She rambled. Tuxedo Mask was thinking before he remembered something.

 

“Sailor Moon, the Sailor V game! Didn’t the character use that same weapon?” He asked. Sailor Moon nodded.

 

“Yeah... she did! Maybe the Moon Stick works the same way it did in the game?” She responded. Tuxedo Mask smiled a bit.

 

“Well, there’s only one way to figure it out.” Tuxedo Mask said. Sailor Moon nodded at the statement. She turned to look at the weapon.

 

“Now, what was it that she called out when she used it? Oh yeah!” She held the Moon Stick over her head, her eyes closing as she focused her energy.

 

“Moon Healing Escalation!” She shouted. The Moon Stick glowed brighter and started covering the city. After a few seconds, people started waking up and looking around. The light died down as everyone started getting up, confused as to why they were laying in the streets. Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask smiled happily at that, though Sailor Moon was breathing heavily. Suddenly, Sailor Moon’s legs buckled under her, making the said girl yelp. Tuxedo Mask quickly caught her, starting to panic.

 

“Sailor Moon?! A-Are you alright?!” He asked. Sailor Moon slowly nodded, her eyelids starting to droop.

 

“Y-Yeah... I just felt really tired all of a sudden...” She explained before yawning. She wrapped her arms around Tuxedo Mask’s neck, yawning once more before promptly falling asleep. Tuxedo Mask blushed slightly, but smiled. He gently picked her up and started walking away, not noticing his pocket watch fall onto the sleeping girl. The lady from earlier moved out of her hiding place, the cat following.

 

“Those two are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, aren’t they?” The cat asked. The lady nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

 

“Yes, they are.” She then looked up at the evening sky, her smile widening the slightest bit. “South Park’s in good hands thanks to those two and the other three Sailor Senshi.”

 

**The next day...**

 

Sailor Moon’s eyes opened as she sat up in a bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, confused.

 

“Where... am I?” She asked, looking around. She then realized where she was, making her eyes widened.

 

“This is Stan’s room! What am I doing here?” She panicked. She looked down in her lap seeing a small pocket watch. She picked it up, looking it over.

 

“I’ve never seen a pocket watch like this... maybe it’s Tuxedo Mask’s.” She stated. She held the watch to her chest as she transformed back into Kyle. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling nervous.

 

“Ugh, I feel so awkward... I don’t even know why I’m in Stan’s house, much less his room.” He grimaced. Then he realized something.

 

“Tuxedo Mask knows who I am... Luna and the others are going to be so mad when they find out...” He complained. “Wait... why am I so against him knowing I’m Sailor Moon? He’s not an enemy, at least I hope he’s not, but I would like to find out who he actually is...”

 

Kyle sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t hear the bedroom’s door slowly creak open.

 

“Ah, you’re awake! I was starting to get worried, ya know.” A voice called out, startling Kyle. He turned around to be face to face with someone very familiar.

 

“Stan...?”

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVEN’T UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG! Hope this long-ass chapter made up for it, though. Until next chapter! Bye guys!


End file.
